


Der Fall Caroline

by Hyndara71



Series: Der Fall ... [2]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyndara71/pseuds/Hyndara71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel zu "Der Fall Madeleine". Eine Serie von brutalen Morden führt die FBI-Agentin Natalie Furlong wieder zurück nach Portland. Und dieses Mal bleibt weder ihr noch Nick Burkhardt eine andere Chance als zusammenzuarbeiten, wollen sie dem Mörder das Handwerk legen. Keine einfache Situation für beide ... OC Note: Ich benutze die originalen Wesen-Namen!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Grimm gehört NBC, Universal, GK Productions, Hazy Mills Productions und Open 4 Business Productions. Mir nix, nur Idee. 

Zeit: Setzt nach 2.04 Quill ein

 

Er beobachtete sie aus dem Schatten heraus, so wie er es schon die ganze Zeit getan hatte. Es war nicht allzu schwer, ihr zu folgen, fühlte sie sich doch sicher und verschwendete offensichtlich nicht einen Gedanken daran, daß sie in Gefahr schweben könnte.  
Wie denn auch? Sie war eine der Mächtigen, eine der Alten.  
Nicht daß sie selbst alt war, Gott behüte! Sie war eigentlich wunderschön, blond, schlank, attraktiv. Und sie war mehr, er konnte es riechen.  
Er war ihr hergefolgt, nachdem er ihre Spur aufgenommen hatte in Washington. Sie war die zukünftige Ehefrau eines der Royals in Europa. Warum sie hergekommen war wußte er nicht, und es interessierte ihn auch nicht sonderlich. Sie war hier, er war hier, das war es, was zählte.  
Das höhere Ziel mußte erreicht werden, Zeichen gesetzt.  
Sie saß da, zwischen den unwissenden Menschen, und lachte und scherzte.  
Sie war ohne Zweifel hübsch. Er fühlte das Wesen in ihr, ein mächtiges Wesen, und selten. Seltener als selbst Seltenvögel.  
Sie kümmerte sich nicht um andere wie sie, und er begriff zumindest ansatzweise warum. Sie war schlicht zu mächtig für die Mehrzahl. Keiner konnte ihr gefährlich werden … dachte sie.  
Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem kalten Lächeln.  
Konnte nicht? Sie würde das schon früh genug herausfinden und sehen, daß sie eben doch nicht unantastbar war.  
Sie verließ den Club mit einigen Menschen. Eigentlich kein Problem für ihn, diese ebenfalls aus der Welt zu schaffen. Doch hier ging es um ein höheres Ziel, und da durften keine Unschuldigen sterben. Das hier war Wesen-Sache, das ging Menschen nichts an.  
Er hatte gehört, hier gäbe es seit einiger Zeit einen Grimm, doch er glaubte nicht daran. Grimm waren in Europa, so wie die Royals. Hier hatte keiner von ihnen etwas zu suchen.  
Dabei, das wußte er, gab es da diese alte Legende. Sie könnte in diese Legende passen, so selten wie ihre Art war. Aber es war kein Grimm bei ihr und er hatte auch keinen hier gesehen. Und selbst wenn ein Grimm hier sein sollte, sie wurde nicht beschützt, sie war frei, und genau das würde er sich zu nutze machen.  
Die Legende begann ihn zu beschäftigen, während er ihr folgte.  
Gehörte sie zur protegierten Art? Etwas wie sie hatte er noch nie gerochen, einmal abgesehen von der anderen ihrer Art in Washington, wo er sie gefunden hatte. War diese Legende wahr? Die Legende um die geschützte Art, die verlorenen Royals?  
Er war mit dieser Geschichte aufgewachsen, wie auch mit den Märchen um die Grimm. Es hieß, wenn die Zeit gekommen war würden die ersten Royals zurückkehren an die Macht und die anderen Häuser vernichten. Ob mit oder ohne Grimm wurde allerdings nicht gesagt. Aber die Grimm hatten sich eh vor langer Zeit entschieden.  
Zwei ihrer Begleiter verabschiedeten sich und zogen ihrer Wege.  
Er verzog die Lippen zu einem verächtlichen Lächeln.  
Gleich was sie war, sie paktierte mit den Falschen und würde dafür bezahlen, so wie bereits andere wie sie bezahlt hatten. Die Royals sollten spüren wie es war, gejagt zu werden.  
Ihre hohen Absätze klapperten auf dem nassen Asphalt, während sie weiterging, noch immer einen menschlichen Begleiter bei sich.  
Die verlorenen Royals, manche behaupteten, es handle sich bei ihnen um Seltenvögel. Er glaubte das nicht. Seltenvögel waren zu passiv, Royals dagegen fühlten sich allen anderen überlegen.  
Er haßte Royals! Egal ob verschollene oder tatsächlich existierende. Er haßte sie! Sie hatten ihn gequält, gefoltert, zum Sterben irgendwo in den Alpen ausgesetzt. Und jetzt, jetzt ließ er sie zahlen dafür.  
Der Mensch verabschiedete sich mit einem Kuß.  
Soviel also zur Treue unter Royals …  
Er wartete, schlich langsam näher und zog das Schwert unter seinem Mantel hervor.  
Sie ging weiter, achtete nicht auf ihn, der sich langsam näher schlich. Sie war zu selbstvergessen, zu sehr davon überzeugt, daß sie eben nicht angreifbar war.  
Das war der letzte Fehler, den Caroline Furlong beging …


	2. Leichenfund

Nick Burkhardt wußte nicht so recht, ob er jetzt erleichtert oder doch besser verärgert sein sollte, als er seinen Truck am Straßenrand abstellte.  
Der Anruf hatte ihn um drei Uhr in der Früh erreicht, eigentlich keine Zeit, in der er unbedingt aufwachen wollte, erst recht nicht mit einer solchen Nachricht. Eigentlich … eigentlich war bereits vor Wochen gewesen.  
Nick seufzte und rieb sich den Nacken, ehe er aus dem Truck stieg.  
Eigentlich sollte er auch im heimischen Bett an Juliettes Seite liegen und schlafen und glücklich sein. Statt dessen aber übernachtete er abwechselnd entweder auf dem Sofa oder in Tante Maries Trailer, je nachdem, was gerade anstand.  
Wohl fühlen tat er sich seit Wochen nicht mehr, nein. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er fühlte selbst, er hatte seine Balance verloren, er war immer noch wütend über das, was passiert war. Und die Tatsache, daß Juliette sich nicht an ihn erinnern konnte, zerriß schier sein Herz. Er wollte nur noch raus aus dieser Situation, hatte andererseits aber keine Ahnung, wie ihm das gelingen sollte.  
Regen klopfte auf seinen unbedeckten Kopf und die bejackten Schultern, als er langsam durch die fallenden Wassertropfen-Vorhang hinüberging zum Absperrband.  
Hatte, wer auch immer die Leiche gemeldet hatte, nicht bis morgen früh warten können?  
Nick verzog das Gesicht und schlug dann doch den Jackenkragen hoch. Es war ein weiterer, feuchter und kühler Sommer in Portland, Oregon.  
„Hey Nick! Aus dem Bett gefallen?“ begrüßte ihn Sergeant Wu mit einem freundlichen Grinsen.  
Der Grimm nickte nur und schlüpfte unter dem Absperrband hindurch.  
Die Tatsache, daß er diesen Fall wohl allein würde bearbeiten müssen, machte das ganze auch nicht besser. Hank Griffin, üblicherweise sein Partner im Polizeidienst, war für drei Wochen auf Urlaub. Für Nick bedeutete das, daß er auch niemanden hatte, mit dem er reden konnte, nachdem auch sein Wesen-Freund Monroe seit geraumer Zeit auf Freiersfüßen wandelte und mittlerweile wohl wirklich in eine Beziehung mit der Fuchsbau Rosalee Calvert gestartet war.  
Alle bewegten sich, veränderten sich, kamen und gingen um ihn her. Und er? Er steckte fest, wußte nicht ein noch aus, fühlte nichts als Bitterkeit in sich, sobald er das Haus, das er die letzten dreieinhalb Jahre als sein Zuhause betrachtet hatte, betrat.  
„Was gibt es?“ fragte er statt zu anworten und zog seinen Notizblock aus der Tasche.  
Wu brauchte nicht zu wissen, daß dies eine der Nächte gewesen war, in der er wieder im Trailer übernachtet hatte, eingeschlafen über den alten Folianten, die seine Mutter und Tante Marie ihm hinterlassen hatten, auf der Suche nach einer Möglichkeit, Adalind Schade ausfindig zu machen, nachdem die reguläre Fahndung nichts brachte.  
„Nichts gutes“, kommentierte Wu. „Ich weiß, du hast einen starken Magen, sonst würde ich dich vorwarnen.“  
Ein provisorisches Zelt war über den eigentlichen Fundort der Leiche gespannt. Viel bringen würde es der Forensik nicht, war die Straße doch abschüssig und die Leiche lag, unter einer weiteren Plane, mitten im Lauf eines Regenwasserbaches. Nick wurde bewußt, daß er durch rosanes Wasser stapfte und drehte sich um, um zu beobachten, wie dieses leicht rosa gefärbte Wasser in der Dunkelheit verschwand, vermutlich in einem Gulli.  
„Blutig“, kommentierte er.  
„Oh ja“, nickte Wu und machte eine einladende Geste. „Viel Vergnügen.“  
Nick ersparte sich eine Antwort, sondern trat unter die Plane, die zum Zelt aufgespannt war.  
Captain Renards hochgewachsene Gestalt erwartete ihn auf der anderen Seite der abgedeckten Leiche.  
„Captain“, nickte Nick seinem Vorgesetzten zu.  
Renard hob den Kopf und erwiderte das Nicken. „Nick.“  
Der Helfer des Gerichtsmediziners, in diesem Fall Gerichtsmedizinerin, sah von einem zum anderen, hockte sich dann am Kopfende der zweiten Plane auf den Boden. „Das war ein sehr blutiger Mord“, gestand er den beiden Männern zu wissen.  
„Wissen wir, wer der Tote ist?“ erkundigte Nick sich.  
„Jep, die Tote hatte eine Handtasche mit Papieren bei sich.“ Wu war ebenfalls dazugekommen und hielt jetzt eine mit Pailetten besetzte kleine Handtasche hoch.  
Nick sah den uniformierten Kollegen auffordernd an, hatte er doch keine Handschuhe übergestreift.  
„Wer ist es?“ fragte Renard emotionslos.  
Der Gerichtsmediziner lüftete die Plane. „Eine junge Frau“, erklärte er.  
Nick sah, wie sein Vorgesetzter bleich wurde, während Wu aus der Handtasche einen Führerschein hervorholte.  
„Das Opfer ist eine Caroline Furlong“, erklärte der kleine Asiate.  
„Caroline, mein Gott!“ entfuhr es Renard endlich.  
„Furlong?“   
Schlechter konnte dieser Tag wirklich nicht mehr werden, beschloß Nick im stillen. Hoffentlich hatte er zumindest dieses Mal Glück und es war nur ein Zufall. Doch ein weiterer Blick in Renards Gesicht ließ diese Hoffnung allerdings sehr schnell verlöschen.  
„Natalies Cousine. Sie war auf Besuch hier. Eine Art langgezogener Junggesellinnenabschied“, erklärte der Captain des Reviers.  
Nicks Kiefermuskeln zuckten, als er sich an das letzte Zusammentreffen mit Special Agent Natalie Furlong erinnerte. Sie hätte ihn verbluten lassen, wenn Monroe nicht da gewesen wäre, um ihn aus dem Lagerhaus zu holen. Der FBI-Agentin und Wesen war es wichtiger gewesen, ein anderes Wesen, ein entführtes Schmiedeglück, zu retten als einen Kollegen. Als sie sich Nick dann schließlich offenbart hatte als was sie war … er konnte es immer noch nicht so recht glauben, mußte er zugeben. Mit allem hatte er gerechnet nach dem letzten Jahr, aber nicht mit einer zu groß geratenenen goldenen Schlange.  
Nicks Gesicht blieb unbewegt, als er sich jetzt neben den Gerichtsmediziner hockte und sich die Leiche näehr betrachtete.  
Caroline war eindeutig hübsch gewesen. Blondes langes Haar, blaßblaue Augen, ganz der Gegensatz zu ihrer Cousine. Der Leichnam trug ein schwarzes, kurzes Cocktailkleid, ein pailettenbesetzter Schal lag noch immer um ihre Schultern.  
„Noch etwas ...“ merkte der Helfer der Gerichtsmedizinerin an, als Nick die Plane ein Stück weiter lüftete.  
„Mein Gott!“ entfuhr es Renard zum zweiten Mal.  
In Nicks Wange zuckte ein Muskel.  
Die Hände fehlten, waren sauber abgetrennt vom Rest des Körpers. Und jetzt sah er auch die Todesursache: eine lange Wunde quer über den Bauch, der die Därme hervorquellen ließ. Caroline Furlong hatte so oder so keine Chance gehabt, nachdem ihr diese Wunde zugefügt worden war.  
Nick atmete tief durch die Nase ein, roch Blut, und richtete sich wieder auf, den Notizblock noch immer unschlüssig in der Hand haltend.  
„Wir müssen Natalie benachrichtigen“, erklärte Renard.  
Nick starrte weiter auf die Leiche hinunter.  
Welche Waffe richtete einen solchen Schaden an? Was auch immer es gewesen war, es war lang und scharf wie … ein Schwert?  
Er runzelte die Stirn.  
Wer zum Kuckuck lief mitten in der Nacht mit einem Schwert durch Portland? Und warum?  
Wenn es denn ein Shwert gewesen war, keimte eine andere Hoffnung in ihm.  
Vielleicht sollte er die Waffen im Trailer nachzählen. Soweit er wußte, befanden sich im Schrank vier oder fünf verschiedene Schwerter und Säbel. Aber selbst wenn eines fehlte …  
„Nick?“ riß Renards Stimme ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
Der Grimm blickte auf. „Sir?“  
„Wir müssen Natalie benachrichtigen“, wiederholte sein Vorgesetzter.  
Schlechter Tag!  
Nick verzog das Gesicht.  
„Sie brauchen das nicht zu tun. Ich habe ihre Privatnummer“, fuhr Renard fort. „Und Caroline war mein Gast.“  
Nick stutzte.  
Dafür daß Caroline Furlong auf Besuch bei seinem Chef gewesen war wußte der aber erstaunlich wenig. Hätte ihm nicht auffallen müssen, daß sie weg war? Hätte er nicht vielleicht sogar eher Alarm schlagen sollen? Immerhin war es mitten in der Woche, die meisten Clubs schlossen um Mitternacht und jetzt war es mittlerweile kurz vor vier in der Frühe.  
Trotzdem, alles war besser als sich mit Natalie Furlong selbst auseinanderzusetzen, beschloß Nick. Sollte Renard ruhig die Nachricht überbringen dieses Mal.  
„Danke, Sir“, sagte er mit einem blaßen Lächeln, sah dann wieder nachdenklich auf den Leichnam hinunter. „Wissen wir bereits, was das für eine Waffe war?“  
„Etwas scharfes“, kommentierte Wu trocken.  
Nick steckte endlich seinen Notizblock weg. Hier gab es keine weiteren Informationen, zumindest nicht jetzt.  
„Eine lange Klinge, wie es aussieht, und verdammt scharf“, antwortete der Gerichtsmediziner endlich.  
„Wie ein Schwert?“ Nick stopfte seine Hände in die Taschen seiner Jacke.  
„Sind wir hier bei Highlander?“ fragte Wu, als der Pathologe nickte.  
„Offensichtlich nicht. Immerhin hat sie ihren Kopf noch“, entgegnete Nick und trat wieder in den Regen hinaus.  
Aber … warum sollte jemand die Hände abschneiden?  
Nick wußte es nicht.

***

Natalie Furlong schreckte hoch, als es an ihrer Tür klopfte. Sie rieb sich kurz über die Augen und gähnte, als sie sich aufrichtete. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf den Bildschirm des Laptops.  
„Na toll“, murrte sie und rieb sich den schmerzenden Nacken.  
Dieser Fall kostete sie wirklich noch den letzten Nerv, mußte sie zugeben. Wenn es schon soweit kam, daß sie, während sie ihren täglichen Bericht schrieb, einschlief, lief wirklich etwas falsch.  
Wieder klopfte es.  
Natalie blickte auf und holte tief Luft, um diese dann durch geblähte Wangen wieder herauszublasen. „Ja?“ fragte sie dann.  
„Special Agent Furlong? Sind Sie noch hier?“ fragte eine Stimme durch die Tür.  
Wenn sie das nicht wäre, könnte sie wohl nicht antworten, oder?  
Natalie verzog das Gesicht.  
Seit sie nach Seattle gekommen war vor ein paar Wochen schien plötzlich alles schief zu laufen, was nur schief laufen konnte. Dabei war sie sicher gewesen, den Serienmörder hier endlich dingfest zu machen. Sie war so verdammt sicher gewesen …  
Natalie erhob sich, streckte sich, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, und ging hinüber zur Tür, als es wieder klopfte.  
Welcher Dummkopf auch wieder davor stand, sie hatte wirklich nicht übel Lust, ihn auf kleiner Flamme zu rösten … wäre sie ein Dämonfeuer.  
Sie öffnete die Tür und lehnte sich von innen gegen den Rahmen.  
Willinger, dieser kleine Newbie, stand davor und lief jetzt dunkelrot an. „Mam ...“ stotterte er.  
Natalie verdrehte die Augen. „Ja?“ fragte sie erneut.  
Willingers Mund schloß und öffnete sich einige Male hintereinander, daß er wirkte wie ein Fisch auf dem Trocknen, der nach Luft ringt.  
„Was?“ fragte Natalie und warf jetzt doch sicherheitshalber einen prüfenden Blick an sich selbst hinunter. Vielleicht stand ja ein Blusenknopf zu viel offen oder sie hatte die Hose geöffnet. Nein, bei ihr war alles in Ordnung.  
Dann erst verstand sie.  
Es war dunkel um sie her, einmal abgesehen vom Bildschirm des Laptops und der Notbeleuchtung auf dem Gang, in dem Willinger stand, sie aber sah ihn scharf und genau.  
Mist, dachte sie und blinzelte. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte sie unbewußt reagiert, als sie aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde und ihr Wesen ein stückweit hervorgeholt. Golden leuchtende Augen waren für die meisten Menschen ziemlich verstörend.  
Willinger schluckte. „Sie ...“  
Natalie machte eine leere Geste. „Würden Sie jetzt endlich mit der Sprache herausrücken, Agent?“ fragte sie dann mürrisch.  
Der schien wieder zu erröten, als er ihr ihr Handy hinhielt. „Mam, Sie haben Ihr Handy an der Ladestation vergessen“, sagte er dann endlich. „Eine Nachricht ist eingegangen für Sie.“  
Natalie griff nach ihrem Mobiltelefon und aktivierte es. Überrascht hob sie die Brauen, als sie keine Anzeige einer neuen Nachricht fand. Sie drehte den Touchscreen zu dem jungen Agenten herum und sah ihn fragend an.  
„Ich hab ihr Gerät mit meinem verwechselt“, flüsterte der, sichtlich in sich zusammenschrumpfend.  
Diese Kinder! Frisch aus Quantico entlassen waren sie alle größenwahnsinnig und verfolgungswahnisiert.  
Natalie deaktivierte das Handy und beugte sich vor. „Und? Wie lautete die Nachricht?“ fragte sie und hoffte, es war keiner ihrer speziellen Kontakte gewesen, der sich gemeldet hatte.  
Wieder schluckte der junge Agent. „Ich … es war ein Captain Renard dran, der Sie sprechen wollte. Sie sollten sich bei ihm melden, sobald Sie wieder erreichbar seien.“  
„Sean?“ Natalie richtete sich überrascht auf.  
Was wollte Sean von ihr? Er wußte doch gar nicht, daß sie in der Nähe war.  
Dann fiel es ihr wieder ein.  
„Caroline!“ Sie wandte sich ab, aktivierte das Handy wieder und suchte den Adreßbucheintrag. Das Mobiltelefon wählte, das Freizeichen ertönte und dann … sprang die Mailbox an.  
„Verdammt!“ knurrte Natalie und legte auf. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf die Uhrzeit. Okay, halb fünf in der Frühe, Caroline würde vermutlich schlafen. WENN sie denn schlief und nicht …  
Natalie biß sich auf die Lippen, ging zum Stuhl zurück, schnappte sich ihre Jacke und drehte sich um. „Ich nehme einen der Wagen hier, okay?“ sagte sie.  
Willinger starrte sie groß an. „Aber … Sie brauchen doch nur anzurufen!“  
Wenn Caroline wieder einmal, wie so oft, aus der Rolle gefallen war, würde ein Anruf allein vermutlich nicht wirklich ausreichen, rief Natalie sich ins Gedächtnis. Besser sie fuhr nach Portland und bereinigte den Schlamasel ihrer Cousine, ehe die Wellen höher schlagen konnten und am Ende noch die Hochzeit auf dem Spiel stehen würde. Nicht auszudenken was passieren konnte, wenn der Ehevertrag nicht eingehalten werden konnte!  
„Es geht um meine Cousine“, erklärte Natalie so ruhig wie möglich, „da werde ich vermutlich nicht drum herumkommen, nach Portland zu fahren.“  
Und nebenbei dem Nuckalevee hinterherzuspüren, den sie durch Zufall entdeckt hatte auf einer Passagierliste. Babygrimm Burkhardt mochte mit seinem letzten Spielgefährten zurechtgekommen sein, wobei es immer noch in Frage stand, wer dieser zweite Grimm gewesen war, über den Sean Renard sie in Kenntnis gesetzt hatte, ein Nuckalevee war eine andere Sache. Vielleicht brauchte Burkhardt ein bißchen Hilfe. Sie war dieses Mal nur allzu gern bereit, ihm zur Seite zu stehen, solange sie eben mit ihrem eigenen Fall nicht weiterkam. Wäre eine willkommene Abwechslung …  
„Ich weiß nicht …“ murmelte Willinger unsicher.  
„Sagen Sie Rosenbaum einfach, ich hätte Sie unter Waffengewalt gezwungen, mir einen Wagen auszuhändigen.“ Natalie drängte sich an dem jungen Agent vorbei.  
„Aber … das geht doch nicht! Der Chef wird mir das nie glauben!“ rief Willinger ihr nach.  
Natalie winkte nur zum Abschied, ehe sie die Tür zum Treppenhaus nahm. Ihr war jetzt danach sich zu bewegen. Vor allem mit der Aussicht auf eine lange Autofahrt nach Portland …


	3. Ein neues Team

Sean Renard war noch immer … beeindruckt von dem, was er mitten in der Nacht in jener Gasse gesehen hatte. So oder so, er mochte Natalie noch immer, gerade die Zusammenarbeit mit ihr am Ausgang des letzten Winters hatte ihm gezeigt, wie viel er immer noch für sie empfand. Natürlich war er darüber informiert, was sie da ausgehandelt hatte für ihre Cousine und er wußte, daß sie jetzt in Schwierigkeiten geraten könnte.  
Er hatte sich bereits seine eigenen Gedanken gemacht zu dem Thema, war sich aber nicht sicher, wie sie reagieren würde, würde er ihr seinen Plan unterbreiten. Doch zunächst war es wichtiger herauszufinden, wer Caroline getötet hatte. Gut möglich, daß Natalie Rache anmelden konnte, sollte eine der anderen Familien interveniert und ihre Cousine hatte töten lassen. Wäre nicht der erste derartige Fall in der langen Geschichte der Großen Häuser.  
Jetzt aber galt es vor allen Dingen, den Mord aufzuklären. Und Sean hoffte, mit Nick Burkhardt den richtigen für diese Aufgabe zu haben. Dabei war er sich sehr wohl im klaren darüber, daß der Grimm im Moment alles andere als der stabile und ausgeglichene Polizist war, der er vor nur wenigen Wochen noch gewesen war. Die Sache mit seiner Lebensgefährtin setzte dem jungen Mann zu und ließ sein Grimm-Erbe deutlicher als je zuvor zu Tage treten. Leider überwiegend die dunkle Seite der Grimm, mußte Sean zugeben.  
Wenn er Adalind in die Finger kriegen würde, sie würde tausendfach für das bezahlen, was sie Juliette Silverton angetan hatte! Das hatte Sean sich bereits vor einer Weile geschworen. Es bereitete ihm beinahe körperlichen Schmerz mitanzusehen, wie der Grimm sich selbst quälte mit den verzweifelten Hoffnungen und seinem Streben, die ganze Situation irgendwie wieder in den Griff zu kriegen. Sean wußte, so einfach würde es nicht werden. Je nachdem, wieviel des Trankes Juliette erwischt hatte, würde die Erinnerung an ihre große Liebe vielleicht für immer verschwunden bleiben.  
„Parker hat weiter nichts auffälliges gefunden“, berichtete besagtes Sorgenkind ihm gerade und klappte seinen allgegenwärtigen Notizblock zu.  
Sean tauchte aus seinen Gedanken wieder auf und lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück. „Keine Drogen, nichts?“ fragte er nach.  
Nick Burkhardt schüttelte den Kopf. „Letzte Tests laufen noch, aber … sieht nicht so aus, Sir.“ Dunkle Schatten lagen unter den großen, dichtbewimperten Augen.  
Wann hatte der Grimm wohl das letzte Mal eine Nacht durchgeschlafen? Sean wußte es nicht, aber ihm gefiel immer weniger, was mit Nick geschah. Der junge Mann hatte einerseits körperlich abgebaut, andererseits aber deutlich an Muskelmasse gewonnen. Was aber beinahe schmerzte war, daß die Unschuld aus seinem Gesicht gewichen war. Nick Burkhardt nahm sehr persönlich, was mit seiner Lebensgefährtin geschehen war und Sean wollte sicher nicht, daß er Adalind als erster fand. Sollte das der Fall sein, würde das ehemalige Hexenbiest vielleicht nicht lebend im Revier ankommen …  
„Die Hände wurden offensichtlich mit dem ersten Streich abgetrennt“, fuhr Nick fort, „noch vor dem tödlichen Hieb in den Unterleib.“  
„Das war also die Todesursache?“ Sean fühlte sich wirklich nicht wohl. Nicht genug damit, daß hier ein brutaler Mord geschehen war, dieser Mord erschien ihm zu ritualisiert um ein Einzelfall zu sein. Vielleicht dachte er jetzt zuviel hinein in das ganze, aber …  
„Sie starb an einem Schock laut Parker“, fuhr Nick fort ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.  
Noch etwas, was sich verändert hatte. Nick fühlte nicht mehr mit den Opfern mit, teilweise, so war Sean mehrmals zugetragen worden, schien er absolut desinteressiert an Zeugenaussagen, wollte lieber, wie ein Bluthund, direkt die Spur aufnehmen.  
Sean fühlte sich plötzlich nicht mehr wohl in Gegenwart des Grimm. Bisher hatte er es immer vermeiden können, daß Nick ihn als das erkannte, was er war. Mittlerweile aber … verwandelte der Detective sich immer weiter und immer schneller in das genaue Gegenbeispiel zu dem, was Sean hatte erreichen wollen, als er ihn hierher nach Portland holte.  
„Plötzlicher höher Blutverlust“, zitierte Nick aus dem vorläufigen Bericht der Gerichtsmedizin. „Und dank des Regens fehlt jede noch so kleine Spur des Täters. Die Forensik hat absolut nichts gefunden.“  
Sean seufzte.  
Dieser Fall war jetzt schon ein Alptraum. Wenn es um jemand anderen gegangen wäre, Sean hätte versucht, die Akte so schnell wie möglich zu schließen. So aber …  
Als hätten seine Gedanken sie hergeführt, öffnete sich in diesem Moment, nach einem kurzen Klopfen, die Tür zu seinem Büro und … Natalie Furlong betrat den Raum. „Sean, wir müssen reden“, begrüßte sie ihn, ignorierte Nick komplett.  
Der wiederum blickte konsterniert auf. „Special Agent?“ fragte er.  
Wenn Sean gehofft hatte, das ganze sei ein Versehen gewesen wurde er jetzt eines besseren belehrt. Natalie ignorierte den Grimm weiter und trat an seinen Schreibtisch. „Ehrlich, was auch immer Caroline dieses Mal angestellt hat, ich bin sicher, wir können das ganze irgendwie regeln ohne das Gericht einzuschalten.“  
Sean wechselte mit Nick einen Blick, ehe er aufsah. „Freut mich auch, dich zu sehen, Natalie“, begrüßte er sie.  
Die lehnte sich gegen den Schreibtisch. „Ehrlich, Sean, ich habe für Carolines Gehabe wirklich keine Zeit“, entgegnete sie. „Ich muß so schnell wie möglich nach Seattle zurück.“  
„Agent, ich glaube ...“  
Natalie warf einen Blick über die Schulter. „Haben Sie nicht irgendetwas anderes zu tun, Detective Burkhardt?“ fragte sie bissig.  
„In diesem Fall nicht“, entgegnete er im gleichen Tonfall.  
Das reichte! Wenn beide weiter gehen würden, würde Blut fließen. Und das würde er zu verhindern wissen, noch dazu in seinem Büro!  
„Nick, würden Sie Natalie und mich bitte allein lassen?“ fragte er so ruhig und gelassen wie möglich.  
Der Grimm starrte ihn einen Moment lang an. „Aber ...“  
„Bitte!“ wiederholte Sean nachdrücklich.  
Nick seufzte und nickte, während er sich erhob, die Unterlagen der Gerichtsmedizin und der Forensik einsammelte und den Raum dann verließ.  
Natalie sah ihm mit einem halben Augen hinterher und schob dann eine Hälfte ihres Gesäßes auf Seans Schreibtisch, kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust und verdrehte die Augen. „Baby-Grimm! Man muß sie einfach ignorieren.“  
„Das war extrem unhöflich von dir“, ermahnte Sean sie. „Noch dazu, da du ihm besser hättest zuhören sollen.“  
Natalie sah ihn durchdringend an. „Ich bin nur hier wegen Caroline. Sobald die Sache erledigt ist, muß ich wieder nach Seattle zurück. Denkst du wirklich, ich habe Lust, meine Zeit mit deinem Haustier zu vertrödeln?“  
Sean kniff die Lippen aufeinander, um die harsche Antwort zu unterdrücken, die ihm auf der Zunge lag.  
„Also? Was hat Caroline dieses Mal angestellt? Ein Auto geklaut? Oder war sie nur wieder … einkaufen?“ Natalie zwinkerte ihm zu.  
„Denkst du wirklich, ich würde dich wegen Laden- oder Autodiebstahl anrufen?“ fragte Sean überrascht. „Solche Lapalien hätte ich schon selbst aus der Welt geschafft.“  
„Was dann? Kann doch nicht so ernst sein. Einen über den Durst getrunken und dann am Steuer gesessen?“  
Nun war es an Sean zu seufzen. Er sah zu Natalie hinauf und leckte sich die Lippen, während er sich die Worte zurechtlegte.  
„Setz dich bitte“, sagte er schließlich.  
Natalie schmunzelte. „Ich sitze.“  
„Ich meine auf einen Stuhl“, erklärte Sean. „Bitte!“  
Natalie verzog unwillig das Gesicht, nickte dann aber und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl nieder, auf dem vorher Nick gesessen hatte.  
Sean sah kurz nach draußen und fand den Grimm an seinem Schreibtisch vor. Vermutlich mit irgendwelchen Nachforschungen beschäftigt.  
„Also? Was hat die zukünftige Braut ausgefressen?“ Natalie lehnte sich lässig zurück.  
„Nichts“, antwortete Sean endlich, beugte sich vor und faltete die Hände vor sich auf dem Tisch. „Natalie, diese Sache ist wirklich ernst!“  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Okay“, machte sie, „allerdings frage ich mich jetzt wirklich, was so außergewöhnlich ist, daß du mich mitten in der Nacht aus dem Bett klingelst, wenn Caroline nichts getan hat.“  
Sean holte tief Atem und schloß für einen Moment die Augen, ehe er antwortete: „Weil sie tot ist.“  
Von einem Wimpernschlag zum nächsten war Natalie kreidebleich geworden. „Bitte was?“ fragte sie mit großen Augen.  
Sean nickte. „Sie ist tot, Natalie. Tut mir leid, daß du es so erfährst.“  
Ihr Atem kam keuchend, während sie sich zusammenkrümmte, als habe sie plötzlich Magenkrämpfe. „Das … das ist ...“ Sie schluckte hörbar.  
Sean kämpfte mit sich selbst, und verlor schließlich. Er erhob sich und trat um den Schreibtisch herum. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, Nat“, sagte er mitfühlend.  
Die Lindwurm blickte auf. „Wie?“ fragte sie einfach.  
Das war der schwerste Teil. „Sie wurde ermordet.“  
Ein Laut entrang sich Natalies Kehle, wie Sean ihn von ihr noch nie gehört hatte: halb Schluchzen, halb Keuchen. Doch noch immer blieben ihre Augen trocken.  
„Wie?“ fragte sie erneut.  
Sean schüttelte den Kopf und kreuzte nun seinerzeits die Arme vor der Brust. „Du solltest sie so in Erinnerung behalten wie sie war. Es war kein schöner, aber ein relativ schneller Tod, wenn dir das ausreicht.“  
Natalie starrte ihn immer noch an, stumm jetzt, doch noch immer diese Frage in ihren Augen.  
Sean erwiderte den Blick.  
„Wer ermittelt?“ flüsterte sie schließlich.  
„Der Grimm“, antwortete Sean. „Egal was du sonst von ihm denkst, er ist mein bester Mann für solche Angelegenheiten.“  
Natalie leckte sich über die Lippen. „Er ist ein guter Detective ...“ flüsterte sie heiser, nagte dann an ihrer Unterlippe. „Ich muß das mit dem Vertrag hinbiegen und … und ...“ Wieder dieser eigenartige Laut.  
Sean seufzte und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, Natalie.“  
Sie begann sich die Augen zu reiben, schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Wie?“ wiederholte sie zum dritten. Mal.  
„Das willst du nicht wissen“, antwortete Sean ausweichend.  
„Ich muß!“ entgegnete sie. „Sean, meine Familie … mein Art ist gerade ausgestorben! Jegliche Hoffnung, die ich vielleicht noch hatte auf Rettung der Spezies ist ...“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Das wenigste, was du für mich tun kannst ist mir zu sagen, wie sie gestorben ist.“  
„Jemand hat ihr mit einer Klinge die Bauchhöhle geöffnet und beide ...“  
„... Hände abgehackt?“ Natalie richtete sich wieder auf, die Augen weit aufgerissen, das Gesicht, sofern möglich, noch blasser als zuvor. „Oh mein Gott!“  
Sean verstand nichts mehr. „Was?“ fragte er.  
„Der … der Collector!“ Natalie sah aus, als würde sie gleich zusammenklappen. Schwer stützte sie sich mit beiden Händen an seiner Schreibtischkante ab. „Ein Serienmörder, dem ich seit einigen Monaten auf der Spur bin. Er tötet Wesen und schneidet ihnen beide Hände mit einer scharfen Klinge ab, ehe er die Bauchdecke öffnet und sie ausbluten läßt.“  
Sean richtete sich nun ebenfalls auf. „Du ermittelst in diesem Fall?“ fragte er fassungslos.  
Natalie blickte auf und atmete einige Mal tief ein, ehe sie sich ebenfalls wieder aufrichtete. Ihre Wangenmuskeln spannten sich an. „Das IST mein Fall!“ erklärte sie.  
So wie sie da vor ihm stand, die Kiefermuskeln angespannt, das kalte Feuer in ihren Augen, diese verzweifelte Entschlossenheit im Gesicht sah sie plötzlich Nick Burkhardt ähnlich für vielleicht eine Sekunde.  
Sean schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist zu dicht dran! Er hat dich reingezogen durch den Mord an Caroline. Vielleicht war das sogar sein Plan. Du mußt den Fall abgeben.“  
Natalie schüttelte voller kalter Entschlossenheit den Kopf. „Ich werde gar nichts abgeben“, entgegnete sie und klopfte mit einem Finger auf die Schreibtischfläche. „Das ist mein Fall, Sean! Meiner!“  
„Nicht mehr!“ entschied er. „Ich werde deinen Supervisor unterrichten.“  
„Wenn du das tust sind wir geschiedene Leute.“ Natalies blau-grüne Augen begannen verdächtig zu glitzern. „Dann kann dein Haustier das nächste Mal in einer Zelle verrotten, das schwöre ich dir! Keine Hilfe meinerseits mehr, nie wieder!“  
„Das kannst du nicht tun und du weißt das“, entgegnete Sean. „Ich kann dich nicht ermitteln lassen in diesem Fall. Einmal abgesehen davon, daß du dich an die hiesige Außenstelle wenden müßtest. Und spätestens bei der Begründung würde man über die gleichen Nachnamen stolpern.“  
„Dann laß es nich über den hiesigen Idiotenhaufen laufen!“ Natalies Kopf ruckte herum, sie starrte nach draußen in das Großraumbüro. „Wo ist Griffin?“  
„In Urlaub“, antwortete Sean mechanisch. Dann erst ging ihm auf, was sie mit dieser Frage wirklich gemeint hatte. „Oh nein, du bleibst schön von meinem Grimm weg! Das letzte Mal ist dir die Sache beinahe komplett aus der Hand geglitten und du hättest ihn sterben lassen. Das werde ich nicht nochmal zulassen!“  
„Ersuche um Amtshilfe“, forderte sie ihn auf, „team mich mit ihm auf. Du sagst doch immer, er sei dein bester Detective. Dann wird er mit mir mithalten können.“  
„Burkhardt ist im Moment nicht er selbst!“ entgegnete Sean.  
„Gut, ich nämlich auch nicht!“ Damit drängte Natalie sich an ihm vorbei und verließ sein Büro.  
Sean knirschte beinahe hörbar mit den Zähnen.  
Diese Frau machte ihn wahnsinnig! Aber … dummerweise hatte sie recht, Nick Burkhardt brauchte einen Aufpasser, ebenso wie vermutlich sie. Und beide zusammen …  
„Gott verdammt, Natalie!“ Sean griff nach dem Telefonhörer und gab die Nummer der FBI-Zentrale in Washington DC ein.

***

Nick war dabei, noch einmal die Berichte der Forensik durchzugehen als Furlong das Renards Büro verließ und zielsicher auf seinen Arbeitsplatz zusteuerte.  
Innerlich stöhnte der Grimm auf, als sie schließlich neben ihm stehenblieb. Er wollte nichts mehr mit diesem Wesen zu tun haben, er mochte sie nicht sonderlich, war sie ihm doch viel zu egozentrisch. Andererseits …  
Nick blickte zögernd auf und setzte ein blaßes Lächeln auf. „Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid, Agent“, erklärte er so mitfühlend wie möglich.  
Furlong sah unbewegt zu ihm hinunter. „Unter anderen Umständen wüßte ich, wo ich den Schuldigen zu suchen hätte“, entgegnete sie.  
Nick schluckte die Antwort, die ihm auf der Zunge lag, mühsam hinunter, rief sich statt dessen zur Ordnung, ehe er wieder zu ihr aufblickte. „Ich gebe Ihnen mein Wort, daß ich den Mörder finden werde, koste es was es wolle. Es tut mir wirklich leid für Sie. Caroline war sicherlich ein großer Verlust nach dem, was Sie mir das letzte Mal über sich erzählt haben.“  
„Daß meine Art ausstirbt? Tut sie … jetzt!“  
Nick war beeindruckt über den tiefen Haß, der aus ihren Augen strahlte. Er wollte lieber nicht in der Haut des Mörders stecken, wenn er ihn denn fand.  
„Ich hörte, Ihr Partner ist in Urlaub?“ Furlong sah zu Hanks verwaistem Arbeitsplatz.  
„Ja, eine Familienangelegenheit“, antwortete Nick verwirrt.  
Was sollte das jetzt wieder?  
„Nick? Natalie?“ Der Captain kam aus seinem Büro und kam zu ihnen beiden herüber.  
Nick hatte plötzlich eine ganz schlechte Vorahnung ...  
„Nick, Sie und Special Agent Furlong werden in dieser Sache gemeinsam ermitteln“, erklärte Renard, kaum daß er bei ihnen angekommen war. „Das FBI hat dieses Angebot selbst unterbreitet.“  
„Was?“ Mit einem Ruck stand Nick aufrecht. „Captain! Sie ist viel zu dicht an der Sache dran!“ protestierte er.  
„Das IST mein Fall“, wandte Furlong ein und ließ Nick damit herumwirkbeln. „Ich arbeite seit Monaten daran.“  
„Special Agent Furlong, ganz egal wie meine persönlich Meinung über Sie lautet, das ist unmöglich! Ihre Cousine ist ermordet … Sagten Sie, daß sei Ihr Fall?“  
„Der Mörder wird der Collector genannt und ist seit mehreren Monaten quer durch die Vereinigten Staaten aktiv. Begonnen hat die Serie in New York. Ich erwartete ihn eigentlich in Seattle“, erklärte Furlong mit kalter Stimme. „Noch Zweifel, Detective Burkhardt?“  
„Es geht nicht, tut mir leid!“ Nick schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Sie werden tun, was ich Ihnen sage, Nick“, erklärte Renard mit harter Stimme, beugte sich dann über ihn und wisperte ihm ins Ohr: „Besser Sie achten auf sie als daß sie allein loszieht und ihre eigene Mordserie beginnt.“  
Da allerdings war etwas dran mußte Nick zugeben. Furlong schien ihm wütend genug, um tatsächlich über Leichen zu gehen. Soweit hatte er sich zumindest noch im Griff, so sehr die Wut und die Hilflosigkeit auch sonst an ihm nagten.  
Furlong erwiderte seinen Blick und hob die Schultern.  
Nick verfluchte sich innerlich selbst, aber … „Okay, wegen Amtshilfe“, sagte er zu.  
„Geht doch!“ Furlong schien zufrieden und winkte ihm. „Dann mal los! Ich würde jetzt gern den Leichnam meiner Cousine untersuchen.“  
Nick knurrte einen unterdrückten Fluch, schnappte sich seine Jacke vom Stuhl und folgte ihr.

Sean blieb zurück und sah dem Paar zweifelnd nach. „Hoffentlich geht das gut“, seufzte er schließlich.


	4. Der Knopf

Nick folgte Natalie noch immer, als sie schließlich in der Pathologie ankamen. Er fühlte sich wie ein besserer Chauffeur und Leibdiener denn als ein tatsächlicher Partner.  
Natalie dagegen schien sich sehr wohl zu fühlen in der Rolle, die sie sich selbst zugedacht hatte. Noch etwas, was Nick bitter aufstieß.  
Er war immer noch nicht hinter alles gekommen, was in dem letzten Fall, in dem sie beide aufeinander getroffen waren, tatsächlich passiert war. Aber er wußte, daß es in ihrer Verantwortung gelegen hatte, auf die von ihr mitgebrachten Agenten aufzupassen. Statt dessen aber war einer ihrer Männer auf ihn losgegangen, nachdem er sich als Reaper geoutet hatte. Nick wäre beinahe getötet worden, hätte Monroe nicht eingegriffen. Allerdings hatte der Kampf mit zwei Reapern verhindert, daß Nick den Fall schnell lösen konnte. Statt dessen war er selbst in Gefahr geraten, entführt worden und wäre in dem Lagerhaus, in dem man ihn und das Schmiedeglück Madeleine gefangen gehalten hatte, beinahe verblutet. Natalie, statt ihm zu helfen, hatte sich das Schmiedeglück gegriffen und war verschwunden, während Monroe sein Leben einmal mehr gerettet hatte.  
Nick verzog unwillig das Gesicht.  
Lieber würde er mit sonstwem aufteamen als mit ihr. Seinetwegen sogar mit dem FBI. Diese beiden Agents, die ihn verhört hatten nach dem Kampf mit dem Mauvais Dentes zum Beispiel. Blödmänner, alle beide, aber zumindest nicht dermaßen egozentrisch wie Natalie Furlong.  
Unwillkürlich kam Nick die Frage in den Sinn, wie es wohl um Caroline gestanden hatte. Ob die wie ihre Cousine gewesen war? Stöckelte Natalie auch des Nachts im kleinen Schwarzen durch Washington auf der Suche nach einem Abenteuer?  
Nick war sich bewußt, daß er sie noch immer nicht lesen konnte. Nicht wie normale Menschen oder die meisten Wesen. Natalie hatte irgendwo irgendwann gelernt, ihre zweite Gestalt zu verbergen, so daß es ihm erschien, als würde er ihr Gesicht wie durch einen Schleier sehen. Nur wenn sie es zuließ war er fähig, hinter den Schleier zu sehen.  
Ein Lindwurm, jetzt wohl einer der letzten. Das war Natalie Furlong.   
Nick hatte in den Aufzeichnungen nachgelesen, oder besser Monroe übersetzen lassen, weil das meiste über Lindwürmer einmal mehr in deutsch verfaßt war. Was der Blutbad ihm erzählt hatte stimmte tatsächlich. Lindwürmer waren die ersten Wesen gewesen, mit denen die Grimm zusammenarbeiteten. Als passierte, worüber seine Mutter ihn aufgeklärt hatte in ihrem Grimm-Geschichte-für-Dummies-Unterricht, waren die Grimm tatsächlich schon seit einiger Zeit damit beschäftigt gewesen, Lindwürmer und Menschen voneinander fernzuhalten. Leider nicht sonderlich erfolgreich – oder vielleicht auch Gott sei Dank. Wenn Natalie wirklich ein Paradebeispiel für ihre Art war wie Monroe behauptet hatte, dann war es vermutlich das beste, was je hatte passieren können, daß ihre Art den Weg alles Irdischen ging.  
Nein, rief Nick sich zur Ordnung. Es war nicht gut, wenn Wesen-Rassen ausstarben. Es konnte nicht richtig sein. Jedes Lebewesen hatte seinen Platz und seine Bestimmung.  
Nick folgte Natalie in die Pathologie hinein und nickte dem Gerichtsmediziner zu, der am Tatort gewesen war in der Nacht. Also waren die Schichten hier ebenso mörderisch wie seine, seufzte etwas in ihm.  
Natalie lief immer noch zielstrebig vor ihm her. Einen Moment lang wunderte Nick sich, dann aber rief er sich in Erinnerung, daß sie das Gebäude kennen mußte, war es doch beim letzten Fall doch zu einigen Toten gekommen.  
Vor der nächsten Tür schließlich stoppte die Lindwurm und … klopfte an.  
Nick hob überrascht die Brauen. Er rechnete bei ihr mit allem, aber sicher nicht mit Höflichkeit. Dabei mußte er auch zugeben, sie war anderen gegenüber höflich, nur mit ihm tat sie sich offensichtlich schwer – und er vermutete zumindest, daß es daran lag, daß er eben ein Grimm war und sie es offensichtlich gewohnt, in Grimm keine Gefahr zu sehen wie die meisten anderen Wesen, die er getroffen hatte.  
Warum hatte Renard ihn ausgerechnet mit ihr zusammengesteckt? Der Captain mußte doch wissen, daß diese Partnerschaft nicht gutgehen konnte.  
Natalie trat in den Raum und brachte es sogar fertig, die Tür geöffnet zu lassen, so daß auch er hineinschlüpfen konnte.  
Amy Parker, die leitende Gerichtsmedizinerin, erwartete sie beide. Sie sah mindestens so überrascht aus wie Nick genervt war, als sie erkannte, wer da in ihren Untersuchungsraum kam.  
„Agent … ich freue mich, Sie wiederzusehen.“ Parker lächelte.  
„Ganz meinerseits, Doktor.“ Natalie reichte der Pathologin die Hand.  
Nick blieb für eine Sekunde der Mund offen stehen, ehe er an Amys Seite trat und sie ebenfalls begrüßte.  
„Ich dachte, ich sei durch mit dem Fall. Die letzten Tests werden noch bearbeitet, aber ich erwarte nichts davon“, wandte die Pathologin sich ratlos an ihn.  
Nick nickte und beugte sich leicht vor. „Special Agent Furlong ist eine Angehörige der Toten und möchte sie sehen“, erklärte er im vertraulichen Ton.  
Natalie bedachte ihn mit einem langen Blick, dann kreuzte sie genervt die Arme vor der Brust und seufzte.  
Amy sah zu der Lindwurm hinüber und machte „Oh!“. Dann rief sie sich zur Ordnung. „Natürlich, Agent Furlong. Aber … ich glaubte es wäre besser, wenn Sie nicht ...“  
„Ich bin die leitende Ermittlerin in einer Reihe von Serienmorden“, fiel Natalie ihr ins Wort. „Ich habe jedes Recht zu kontrollieren, ob diese Leiche eine weitere ist, die der Killer hinterlassen hat oder nicht.“  
Nick preßte die Lippen aufeinander und stopfte die Hände in die Taschen seiner Jeans, um sie nicht zu Fäusten zu ballen. Konnte der Hinweis darauf, daß das ganze nicht ganz offiziell werden durfte, nicht etwas dezenter ausgesprochen werden?  
Amy sah ihn an und er konnte nichts anderes als mit den Schultern zu zucken.  
„Mein … herzliches Beileid zu Ihrem Verlust“, kondolierte die Gerichtsmedizinerin. Doch es war ihr klar anzusehen, wie verwirrt sie war.  
Natalie nickte. „Wo ist sie?“ fragte sie.  
„Natürlich.“ Amy trat an eine der Bahren und schlug das Laken weit genug zurück, daß der Kopf des Leichnams freilag. „Caroline Furlong.“  
Nick beobachtete Natalie. Die holte einige Male tief Atem und straffte sichtlich die Schultern. Ihr Gesicht erstarrte zu einer unleserlichen Maske, als sie schließlich an die Bahre herantrat und sich den Leichnam betrachtete.  
Kannte diese Frau überhaupt irgendeine menschliche Regung, kam es dem Grimm in den Sinn, während er wieder an Amys Seite trat, Natalie noch immer im Auge behaltend.  
Die Lindwurm sah auf das Gesicht des Leichnams hinunter und nickte. „Das ist sie“, kommentierte sie, schlug dann das Laken weiter zurück.  
Amy öffnete den Mund und wollte offensichtlich Einhalt gebieten, doch Nick griff nach ihrem Arm und schüttelte stumm den Kopf.  
Natalie wollte es so, dann sollte sie es auch bekommen. Ganz wie Renard es befohlen hatte.  
Die Lindwurm schien sich zu versteifen, als sie die Wunde quer über dem Bauch ihrer Cousine sah, dann einen der blaßen Arme aus dem Laken befreite und einen der Stümpfe betrachtete. Ihre Kiefer spannten sich an, entspannten sich dann wieder, das einzige sichtbare Zeichen einer Regung.  
Schließlich trat das Wesen von der Bahre zurück. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich sichtbar, als sie mehrmals tief Atem holte. Als sie aufblickte meinte Nick, im kalten Licht der Leuchtstoffröhre Tränen in ihren Augen zu sehen, doch ihr Gesicht blieb wie zu einer Maske erstarrt.  
„Es war der Collector“, erklärte die Lindwurm endlich und zwinkerte einige Male. „Haben Sie sonst noch etwas gefunden?“  
Amy schüttelte erst den Kopf, dann aber nickte sie. „Ja, als wir die … als sie entkleidet wurde haben wir etwas gefunden. Allerdings sind wir uns nicht sicher, ob es vielleicht der Regen unter dadie Leiche gespült hat“, antwortete sie.  
Nick horchte auf. „Was denn?“ fragte er.  
Amy wandte sich zu dem kleinen Instrumentenwagen und gab Nick dann einen durchsichtigen Beweismittelbeutel.  
Der Grimm betrachtete sich den Inhalt. Auf den ersten Blick glaubte er, eine weitere Münze gefunden zu haben, dann aber wurde ihm klar, daß es ein geprägter Knopf war.  
„Zeigen Sie mal her“, sagte Natalie im befehlenden Ton und streckte ihm die Hand hin.  
„Der Knopf ist noch nicht untersucht worden“, erklärte Amy. „Ich wollte ihn gleich zur Forensik bringen. Aber ich glaube nicht, daß das etwas bringen wird. Der Regen dürfte so ziemlich alle Beweise abgewaschen haben.“  
Nick reichte den Beutel an Natalie weiter. „Aber der Knopf an sich ist auffällig“, entgegnete er. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß es viele wie ihn gibt.“  
„Deutsche Prägung“, erklärte Natalie in diesem Moment. „Wenn ich mich nicht irre, könnte er von einer Joppe stammen, wie sie oft zu Trachten getragen werden.“  
Nick sah die Lindwurm überrascht an. „Eine Tracht? Eine deutsche Tracht?“ wiederholte er.  
„Nicht unbedingt deutsch. Es gibt viele Regionen in Europa, in denen Trachten zu bestimmten Anläßen getragen werden“, antwortete Natalie. „Wir nehmen ihn mit und geben ihn selbst ab. Ist das okay für Sie?“  
Amy nickte. „Natürlich.“  
Nick sah Natalie forschend an, doch die ließ sich nicht anmerken, was sie möglicherweise geplant hatte oder nicht.  
„Sonst noch etwas?“ erkundigte die sich statt dessen.  
Amy schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts gravierendes. Sie hatte wohl vor ihrem Tod ein oder zwei Gläser Sekt getrunken, die letzte Mahlzeit war ausgewogen. Allgemein war sie in einem wirklich guten gesundheitlichen Zustand.“  
Natalies Kiefermuskeln spannten sich wieder an. „Brauchen Sie noch etwas?“ fragte sie dann. „Proben? Gewebe? Blut?“  
Amy wechselte einen Blick mit Nick. „Nein,“, antwortete sie schließlich. „Warum?“  
„Weil, wenn die Leiche freigegeben ist, ich die Überführung nach Europa veranlassen werde. Dort sind alle meiner Familie begraben und … und Caroline sollte auch in der Familiengruft ruhen“, antwortete sie.  
Amy und Nick wechselten einen weiteren Blick.  
„Eine Überführung ist ziemlich teuer“, merkte der Grimm an.  
„Darum wird sie eingeäschert. Und deshalb … deshalb ...“ Natalie holte tief Atem, ehe sie fortfuhr: „... deshalb meine Frage nach noch benötigten Proben.“  
„Ich … wir geben Ihnen Bescheid, sobald wir die Leiche freigeben, Agent“, erklärte Amy mitfühlend. „Es tut mir wirklich leid um Ihren Verlust.“  
Natalie nickte nur, die Augen noch immer auf die Leiche ihrer Cousine gerichtet. Dann blickte sie schließlich auf, ein kaltes Feuer in den Augen. „Ich denke, wir sind dann fertig hier? Detective Burkhardt?“  
Nun war es an Nick, die Kiefermuskeln anzuspannen. Er verabschiedete sich mit einem Lächeln von Amy und folgte Natalie dann wieder hinaus.  
Draußen vor der Tür holte die den Beutel mit den Knopf wieder hervor und öffnete ihn ungeniert.  
„Was zum Kuckuck.... ?“ Nick wollte nach dem Beutel greifen, doch Natalie wandte sich ab und atmete erneute tief ein.  
„Wenn Sie das tun, machen Sie den Beweis unbrauchbar“, kommentierte Nick mit kalter Stimme. „Falls der Knopf zum Killer gehört ...“ Er stockte, als er sah, wie sie den Mund öffnete, den Beutel an ihre Lippen hielt und tief einatmete.  
„Was machen Sie da?“ fragte er irritiert.  
„Riechen“, antwortete sie zwischen zwei weiteren Atemzügen, dann hob sie den Beutel und betrachtete ihn stirnrunzelnd, während sich ihre Kiefer bewegten und sie einige Male sichtbar schluckte.  
„Blut, vermutlich Carolines“, kommentierte sie schließlich mit geschlossenen Augen, „und eine Spur von … Cardamon und Moschus. Ein letzter Rest Hautsäure …“ Sie stockte. „Das ist besonders!“ Sie schloß die Augen wieder und begann ihre eigenartige Vorstellung von vorn.  
Nick starrte sie entgeistert an. „Was machen Sie da?“ fragte er schließlich irritiert.  
„Ihr Partner erzählt Ihnen wohl nicht alles, was. Ich rieche und analysiere“, kam die kühle Antwort.  
Nick erinnerte sich. Bevor sie abgereist war hatte er sie mit Monroe zusammen aufgesucht, weil er hatte wissen wollen, was tatsächlich passiert war. Eine echte Antwort war sie ihm noch immer schuldig, aber zumindest hatte sie sich ihm gegenüber offenbart. Damals hatte sie, als Monroe und er in ihre Nähe kamen, etwas ähnliches getan.  
„Diese Hautsäure ist eigenartig“, stellte Natalie fest. „Sie schmeckt nicht wie normale.“  
„Vielleicht ein Dämonfeuer?“ wandte Nick ein.  
Sie sah ihn überrascht an, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. Natürlich schüttelte sie den Kopf, weil eben alles, was er vorbrachte falsch sein mußte.  
Nick starrte sie an. „Was dann?“  
„Das müssen wir herausfinden“, erklärte sie.  
„Ich denke, wir beide müßten zu allererst herausfinden, was wir voneinander zu erwarten haben“, entgegnete er mit starrem Blick.  
Natalie hob die Brauen. „Was sollen wir denn voneinander erwarten? Ehrlich gesagt, das einzige, was ich von Ihnen erwarte, Grimm Burkhardt, ist daß Sie danebenstehen und zusehen, wie ein richtiger Fall gelöst wird. Mit Können, nicht durch Zufall!“  
„Ich weiß sehr genau, was ich tue!“ entgegnete Nick sofort. „Ich bin kein Chauffeur, Special Agent Furlong! Keine Ahnung, was Renard geritten hat, aber diese Partnerschaft findet schlicht nicht statt! Ich wäre bereit gewesen, mir das ganze zumindest anzusehen, WENN Sie mit teilhaben lassen würden! Das tun Sie aber nicht!“  
„Warum sollte ich?“ fragte sie mit geneigtem Kopf. „Das hier ist eine Nummer zu groß für Sie, BabyGrimm. Sie sollten diesen Fall besser den Erwachsenen überlassen.“  
Nick trat drohend noch einen Schritt näher. „So wie beim letzten Mal, wie? Vielleicht finde ich doch eines Tages heraus, daß Sie Harrison rausgeschickt haben in die Tannenschonung, wer weiß?“ Ein kaltes Lächeln ließ seine Mundwinkel ein kleines Stück himmelwärts wandern.  
Natalie sah ihn forschend an und trat tatsächlich einen Schritt zurück. Irritiert musterte sie ihn, öffnete dann den Mund und sagte: „Wow!“  
Wenn Nick nicht sicher gewesen wäre, daß da noch eine Gemeinheit hinterherkam wäre er vielleicht geschmeichelt gewesen. Aber er wußte, so leicht würde er es mit ihr nicht haben …  
„Wenn Sie diese Zusammenarbeit wollen, dann findet sie auch als Team statt. Sie werden mich nicht außen vor lassen, Special Agent Furlong!“ fuhr er fort.  
Natalie nickte und betrachtete ihn immer noch staunend.  
„Was?“ machte Nick schließlich und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Hieß Ihr Vater Reed?“ fragte Natalie zögernd.  
Nick stutzte. „Was hat das jetzt mit dem Fall zu tun?“  
„Nichts“, Natalie schob die Unterlippe vor, während sie den Kopf schüttelte. „Reed Burkhardt?“ wiederholte sie.  
Nick atmete durch die geblähten Nasenflügel aus und nickte. „Reed war mein Vater, Kelly hieß meine Mutter“, antwortete er. „Zufrieden? Wollen Sie auch noch wissen, wie sie umgekommen sind? Wieviel Uhr es war, auf welcher Straße es passierte?“  
„23. März 1994, nachts um drei auf der 9G Richtung New York City.“ Natalie riß die Augen auf, als ihr klar wurde, was sie da gerade gesagt hatte.  
Nick wich das Blut aus dem Gesicht. „Wie bitte?“  
Natalie öffnete den Mund, schloß ihn dann wieder und wandte sich ab. „Wir müssen los. Ich muß zum Revier zurück“, sagte sie statt zu antworten.  
Nick griff nach ihr, zuckte dann aber zurück und kniff statt dessen wütend die Lippen aufeinander. „Finde ich jemals heraus, daß Sie das hier irgendwie inzeniert haben, Agent Furlong, können Sie sich von Ihrem Kopf verabschieden“, knurrte er.  
Doch sie antwortete nicht, sondern drängte sich an ihm vorbei zu seinem Truck.  
Nick brauchte einige weitere tiefe Atemzüge, ehe er sich weit genug beruhigt hatte, ihr zu folgen. Dann marschierte er an ihr vorbei zur Fahrertür, schloß auf und stieg ein, und war wirklich einen Moment lang versucht, sie am Straßenrand stehen zu lassen, ehe er dann doch die Beifahrertür von innen entriegelte.  
Natalie stieg ein, hielt den Beweismittelbeutel mit dem Knopf in den Händen und starrte vor sich hin, sagte aber nichts mehr.  
Nick konnte das nur recht sein …

***

Er beobachtete sie beide, den Grimm und die andere.  
Erstaunlich, wie schnell diese Royals an einen Ort gelangen konnten, wenn es sie irgendwie persönlich betraf …  
Und der Grimm?  
Also war es doch wahr, die alten Legenden um die geschützte Art. Er wunderte sich allerdings, warum ihm dieser Grimm nicht schon in Washington aufgefallen war, als er sie und die andere beobachtet hatte.  
Es würde keinen Unterschied machen. Er war nicht an dem Grimm interessiert. Solange der ihn in Ruhe ließ würde er ihn in Ruhe lassen. Einfache Rechnung.  
Und sie?  
Ein kaltes Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen.  
Sie bot sich doch geradezu dar, warum also sollte er nicht zugreifen? Aber er würde es tun, wenn sie es am wenigsten erwartete.  
Er wollte sich gerade wieder ins Leichenschauhaus zurückziehen, als etwas seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Stirnrunzelnd sah er zur Straße hinunter und beobachtete dort ein Taxi, das gerade losfuhr. Nur saß am Steuer kein Mensch …  
Er knurrte leise.  
Wehe, dieses Wesen würde ihm seine Beute wegschnappen! Er würde sich notfalls auch noch mit ihm anlegen, wenn es sein mußte.  
Vielleicht aber auch nicht, rief er sich selbst zur Ordnung. Vielleicht hatte er gerade einen Verbündeten gefunden?  
Er sollte dem Nuckalevee besser folgen und sehen, ob man sich vielleicht einigen konnte …


	5. Nächtliche Kämpfe

Nick lehnte an seinem Schreibtisch und sah ungeduldig zu Renards Büro hinüber. Furlong war dort drinnen verschwunden, nachdem sie ihm noch einen langen, forschenden Blick zugeworfen hatte.  
Was sollte diese ganze Fragerei nach seinen Eltern? Es war keine Kunst, den Artikel über den Unfall damals herauszusuchen. Es zeigte ihm nur, wie sehr sie ihn manipulieren wollte. Vermutlich wieder, um ihn schließlich als unfähig hinzustellen.  
Nick kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust und schoß einen mörderischen Blick auf das gläserne Büro ab. Als würde sie ihn spüren drehte sie sich kurz zu ihm um. Durch die halbgeschlossenen Lamellen konnte er ihre Mimik nicht lesen, doch er wettete, sie wollte nur kontrollieren, ob er, ihr persönlicher Chauffeur, auch ja noch auf sie wartete.  
Was ihr wohl als nächstes einfallen würde?  
„Hey, wieder da?“ begrüßte ihn Wu.  
Nick nickte dem uniformierten Kollegen zu, der sich neben ihn gegen den Schreibtisch lehnte und ebenfalls zum Büro des Captains hinübersah.  
„Und? Was gibt’s da jetzt so tolles?“ erkundigte der Asiate sich.  
„Furlong“, knurrte Nick. „Soviel zum Team. Sie hat bisher nicht ein Wort mit mir über den Fall gesprochen, mich nur zurechtgewiesen.“  
„Zweiter Akt nach dem Winter, eh?“ Wu warf ihm einen mitfühlenden Blick zu. „Sozusagen ein Sommernachtsalptraum.“  
Nick mußte wider Erwarten nun doch schmunzeln.  
Sein ganzes Leben hatte sich in einen einzigen Alptraum verwandelt, seit Adalinds Katze Juliette gekratzt hatte. Er wünschte sich nichts mehr als sein altes Leben zurück. Es mochte nicht alles perfekt gewesen sein, aber immerhin war er glücklich gewesen. Jetzt dagegen …  
Nick fühlte selbst, wie er sich veränderte und er wußte, nicht alle diese Veränderungen waren gut für ihn. Er wurde allmählich zu kaltblütig, riskierte zuviel. Irgendwann, das befürchtete er, würde er seinen Job aufgeben müssen, wenn es so weiterging. Einmal den eigenen Fall untersuchen, besser zweimal, rechnete man den … Unfall seiner Mutter mit ein, das reichte ihm erst einmal. Er konnte nur hoffen, daß seine alte Waffe schön brav weiter am Grund des Flußes liegen würde für den Rest seines Lebens.  
Es war gut zu wissen, daß seine Mutter doch noch lebte. Auch wenn er sich dagegen gewehrt hatte, ihr nicht hatte vergeben wollen, daß sie ihn achtzehn Jahre im unklaren gelassen hatte, sie war seine Mutter, sie hatte ihn zur Welt gebracht und war an seiner Seite gewesen bis zu jener Nacht damals in Rhinebek.  
„Wir müssen reden“, hallte eine Stimme aus seiner Erinnerung.  
Nick stutzte, sah wieder zum Büro Renards hinüber.  
Er erinnerte sich an die beiden, die bei Tante Marie aufgetaucht waren in jener Nacht. Er wußte, die eine dieser beiden hatte er gekannt. Sie war … er erinnerte sich nicht richtig.  
Warum kam ihm diese Stimme und dieser Satz in den Sinn?  
„Alles in Ordnung, Nick?“ fragte Wu besorgt. „Du siehst aus, als hättest du einen Geist gesehen.“  
Nick zögerte, nickte dann aber. „Mir geht’s gut“, antwortete er. „Ich bin nur müde und ...“ Er verzog das Gesicht.  
„Dann hoffe ich, du kannst den Fall bald lösen, damit du sie wieder los wirst“, sagte Wu.  
Schön wär's! Aber Nick hatte das sichere Gefühl, Furlongs Intervenieren würde, wie schon beim letzten Mal, eher für das Gegenteil sorgen.  
Warum wußte sie die Uhrzeit, als sein Vater für tot erklärt wurde? Das stand in keinem Artikel, nur auf dem Totenschein, und den hatte er.  
Vielleicht gab es irgendwo eine Abschrift, beruhigte er sich. Furlong manipulierte gern, das hatte sie schon das letzte Mal versucht und war letztendlich gescheitert. Vielleicht wollte sie es dieses Mal mit ihm persönlich versuchen, um ihm letztlich noch irgendetwas anhängen zu können.  
Er traute ihr alles zu, mußte er zugeben. Wirklich alles!  
Die Tür zu Renards Büro öffnete sich.  
„Ich muß weiter“, wandte Wu sich an ihn und stieß sich vom Schreibtisch ab. „Tolles Gespräch, Nick!“  
Dem Grimm wurde erst jetzt bewußt, daß sein uniformierter Kollege die ganze Zeit mit ihm geredet hatte. Er hatte kaum etwas von diesem Gespräch bemerkt.  
Furlong drehte sich noch einmal um und nickte, dann schloß sie die Tür zu Renards Büro und kam zu ihm hinüber. Ihre Schritte wurden deutlich langsamer, je näher sie ihm kam.  
Nick richtete sich auf. „Und? Wohin darf ich Missy jetzt chauffieren?“ fragte er ätzend.  
Furlong öffnete den Mund, schloß ihn dann wieder und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Kennen Sie ein gutes Motel?“  
Nick stutzte. „Kein Hotel?“  
Furlong schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bevorzuge weniger Zimmerservice und koche lieber selbst“, antwortete sie.  
Nick hob überrascht die Brauen, dachte dann aber nach und nickte. „Ich denke, ich kenne das richtige.“  
Der Schatten eines Lächelns glitt über ihr Gesicht. „Wie wäre es wenn ich Sie bekoche heute abend, Detective? Wie wäre es mit einem Steak, gebratene Kartoffeln, etwas Gemüse in Butter?“  
Nicks Gesicht blieb unbewegt, auch wenn sie gerade seine Leibspeise aufzählte. „Nein danke“, lehnte er dann ab. „Ich bin etwas müde und habe noch eigene Nachforschungen anzustellen.“  
Furlong biß sich auf die Lippen, nickte dann aber. „Verstehe.“  
Gut …  
Das dachte Nick nur, als er sich abwandte, um das Revier wieder zu verlassen, Die FBI-Agentin hinter sich wissend.

***

Ein Klopfen an der Tür.   
Goldene Augen in der Dumkelheit.  
„Wir müssen reden“, sagte eine Männerstimme.  
Sergeant Andy sah zu ihm hinunter, hockte sich dann vor ihm hin. „Du bist Nick, stimmts?“  
„Hey, kleiner Prinz ...“ Warme blau-grüne Augen sahen auf ihn hinunter.  
„Tante Lee?“ fragte er. „Ist das wahr?“  
Ein Muskel zuckte in ihrer Wange.  
„Du mußt den Jungen hier so schnell wie möglich wegschaffen, Marie! Wenn es um mehr als die verdammten Münzen gegangen ist, werden sie nicht davor zurückschrecken, ihn auch noch zu töten!“  
Tante Marie hockte weinend im Türrahmen.  
„Das ist cool!“ Er präsentierte seinen Eltern strahlend die Lego-Ritterburg. Das Geburtstagsgeschenk von Tante Lee. Sein Vater lachte.  
„Werdet unsichtbar. Niemand darf euch finden. Niemand darf vor allem Nick finden. Wenn es ruhiger wird, sehen wir weiter.“  
„Tut mir leid, dir das sagen zu müssen, Junge.“ Sergeant Andy seufzte.  
„Sie … ihre ganze Bagage sind …“ hörte er seine Mutter zischen. „Du kannst ihnen nicht trauen, Reed!“  
„Ich kenne die Familie bereits mein ganzes Leben, Kelly. Egal, was dein Großvater dir erzählt hat, nicht alle sind so“, sein Vater klang sehr ernst bei diesen Worten. „Du wirst mich nicht davon abhalten können, tut mir leid. Nick wird ebenso mit ihnen aufwachsen, wie ich es getan habe und vielleicht wird er eines Tages in meine Fußstapfen treten.“  
Eine Frau schrie. Die liebevollen Augen verschwanden. „Mom?“ rief Tante Lee.  
„Es gab einen sehr schweren Unfall, Nick“, begann Sergeant Andy stockend zu berichten.  
„Ich kann das nicht!“ Tante Marie schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Wir werden das übernehmen. Es ist ohnehin unsere Aufgabe“, erklärte der Mann an Tante Lees Seite. „Der Vertrag wird erfüllt werden, so oder so. Es ist ein Geben und Nehmen und jetzt haben wir genug genommen und werden geben.“  
Eine Waffe glänzte in der Dunkelheit. „Sie kommen ...“  
„Ich will nicht weg hier“, begehrte er trotzig auf.  
„Nimm das“, befahl der fremde Mann an Tante Lees Seite und hielt Tante Marie etwas hin.  
„Ich kann das nicht annehmen! Das ist Blutgeld!“  
„Das ist Nicks Erbe“, entgegnete Tante Lee.  
Ein Schuß hallte durch die Dunkelheit.  
Goldene Augen leuchteten.  
„Manchmal kommen Menschen bei solchen Unfällen um ...“ Sergeant Andy seufzte schwer.  
„Du mußt dich um Nick kümmern, Marie“, befahl seine Mutter.  
„Wir sehen uns wieder, kleiner Prinz“, lächelte Tante Lee und hielt sich die Schulter. Blut quoll zwischen ihren Fingern hervor.  
„Farley? Du traust ihm? Ich bin beeindruckt!“  
„Ich werde dich finden, das schwöre ich dir, kleiner Prinz.“ Tante Lees Gesicht wurde hart.  
„Tut mir leid, Junge, deine Eltern sind tot“, beendete Sergreant Andy seine Ansprache.  
Ihm schnürte sich die Kehle zu.  
Tränen lösten sich aus den goldenen Augen …  
„LAUFT!“  
Tante Lee wirbelte herum, eine Waffe in der Hand, das Gesicht hart vor Entschlossenheit.  
„Ich werde diese Kerle kriegen, Marie, das schwöre ich dir!“  
„Es geht immer um die verdammten Münzen! Rate mal, warum wir nichts damit zu tun haben wollen, Reed.“  
Sein Vater saß da, ein Kästchen vor sich auf dem Schreibtisch, und betrachtete es nachdenklich.  
„Dad?“  
„Sie ist ein verdammtes … Du weißt, was sie ist!“ zischte seine Mutter.  
„Ich kann euch beide sehr gut hören.“ Tante Lee zwinkerte ihm gutgelaunt zu.  
„Du weißt, du bist etwas sehr, sehr seltenes, kleiner Prinz, oder?“ Sie lachte.  
„Alles wird gut, ich versprechs dir!“ Tante Marie drückte ihn an sich.  
„Ihr müßt hier so schnell wie möglich weg!“  
Ein Schrei in der Dunkelheit. Die goldenen Augen verschwanden …

***

Keuchend und schweißgebadet fuhr Nick aus dem Schlaf hoch und starrte einen Moment wild um sich, ehe er langsam wieder zur Besinnung kam.  
Die Nacht, in der seine Eltern starben … was war damals passiert? Was war wirklich passiert?  
Er rieb sich das Gesicht, strich sich das Haar aus der Stirn.  
Tante Lee, an sie hatte er seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gedacht! Dabei war sie wohl die beste Freundin seines Vaters gewesen. Eine Studentin, wenn er sich nicht irrte.  
Wieso sollte eine Studentin eine Waffe bei sich tragen? Und warum sollte sie über die Münzen Bescheid gewußt haben?  
Nick überlief es eiskalt.  
Er hatte doch mehr gewußt als er geglaubt hatte bisher. Nur hatte er es sich nie erklären können, was genau er gesehen und gehört hatte.  
Er war froh, daß er die Münzen los war. Sie brachten Ärger und Tod, und keines von beidem wollte er in seinem Leben.  
Tante Lee … sie hatte eigenartig vertraut auf ihn gewirkt in dem Traum. Und er erinnerte sich, daß er sie wirklich sein ganzes Leben lang bis zu jener Nacht gekannt hatte. Sein Vater hatte irgendetwas mit ihrer Familie zu tun gehabt, irgendwas …  
Was war das für ein Umschlag gewesen, der Tante Marie zugesteckt worden war in jener Nacht? Wieso hatte sie es Blutgeld genannt?  
Nick erinnerte sich, daß er schon damals verwirrt darüber gewesen war. Aber all das, der Tod seiner Eltern, diese Nacht, der überstürzte Auszug aus dem Haus, das Auftauchen von Tante Lee und dieser Fremden, die Todesnachricht, das war so irrsinnig schnell passiert.  
Er erinnerte sich, er erinnerte sich wirklich an alles, den gesamten Tag, die gesamte Nacht. Er hätte aufzählen können, wieviele Tränen in jener Nacht geflossen waren. Jede Kleinigkeit hatte sich in sein Gehirn gebrannt mit absoluter Klarheit.  
Er hatte sich gewünscht, er sei mit im Wagen gewesen. Vielleicht, so seine Hoffnung, vielleicht hätte er es verhindern können.  
Nick sank auf das Sofa zurück, auf dem er schlief, seit Juliette aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden war.  
Er hatte jahrelang nicht mehr an Tane Lee gedacht, und auch als seine Mutter hier aufgetaucht war, hatte er sie verdrängt. Weil er sich erinnerte, daß seine Mutter diese Freundin seines Vaters nicht gemocht hatte.  
Goldene Augen …  
Farley hatte ihn nicht gekannt, als sie beide sich letztes Jahr über den Weg liefen. Und bisher war ihm nur ein Wesen mit goldenen Augen über den Weg gelaufen, eben der Steinadler und Ex-Freund seiner Tante.  
Goldene Augen, die in der Dunkelheit leuchteten …  
Warum hatte, wer auch immer damals im Zimmer gewesen war, ihn hatte wissen lassen, daß er oder sie ein Wesen war? Warum nicht verschleiern, wie sie es sonst Menschen gegenüber taten?  
Irgendetwas war damals noch passiert. Irgendetwas hatte er die letzten achtzehn Jahre übersehen …  
Nick kniff die Lippen aufeinander.  
Was war das für ein Umschlag gewesen, der Tante Marie damals aufgedrängt worden war?  
Dabei fiel ihm ein, er wußte nicht einmal wirklich, als was sein Vater gearbeitet hatte, nur daß er selten zu Hause gewesen war, als er noch ganz klein war. Später dann war er immer wieder eben mit Tante Lee aufgetaucht, was seine Mutter so gar nicht akzeptieren wollte.  
Warum?  
Hatte sein Vater eine Affäre gehabt? Irgendetwas in Nick verneinte das ganz vehement. Sein Vater und Tante Lee waren Freunde gewesen, nicht mehr. Und sie war …  
War sie Wesen gewesen? Und warum kam sie ihm so seltsam vertraut vor?  
Nick wußte keine Antwort, auf keine seiner Fragen …

***

Regen stürzte wieder in rauhen Mengen vom Himmel, als Natalie die Gasse betrat. Ihre Jacke war komplett durchgeweicht, die Kapuze konnte dem Regen schon länger nicht standhalten, daß Wasser durch ihr ehemals sorgsam frisiertes Haar in ihre Stirn und ihr Gesicht laufen ließ. Immer wieder lösten einzelne Tropfen sich von ihrer Nasenspitze.  
Doch das störte sie nicht. Sie war auf den Mann konzentriert, der ihr entgegenkam. Hochgewachsen, kräftig, blondes Haar und breites Gesicht. Sie spürte das Wesen in ihm. Ursprünglich war sie auch wegen ihm gekommen. Doch das hatte sich jetzt geändert.  
„Buenas tardes“, begrüßte er sie auf spanisch.  
„Ist er das?“ fragte sie auf englisch.  
Er sah sie stirnrunzelnd an, schien sich seine nächsten Worte erst zurechtlegen zu müssen. Offensichtlich war er des Amerikanischen nicht wirklich bewandert. Natalie hatte nicht vor, es ihm einfacher zu machen.  
„Es ist … ungewöhnlich, einen zweiten Agenten zu treffen“, sagte er schließlich.  
Natlaie hob die Brauen. „Bin ich ein Agent? War mir dessen nicht bewußt“, entgegnete sie.  
„Sind Sie nicht gekommen wegen des Grimm?“ fragte er, sichtlich irritiert.  
Ein Muskel zuckte in Natalies Wange. „Ich bin hier wegen des Grimm“, antwortete sie und zog … eine Dopplerbrust unter ihrer Jacke hervor. „Um ihn zu schützen!“  
Das Wogen begann und er morphte zu einem Wesen, halb Pferd, halb Esel mit Hufen statt Händen. „Das ist unmöglich! Er ist ein Grimm!“  
„Er ist geschützt, sag das deinen Auftraggebern und wir gehen getrennte Wege. Legst du es drauf an … du weißt nicht, mit wem du dich einlassen willst“, erklärte Natalie mit angespannten Kiefern.  
„Ich bin verpflichtet“, entgegnete der Nuckalevee im gebrochenen Englisch. „Und Sie sind mir näher als dem Grimm. Wir sollten zusammenarbeiten. Geben Sie mir den Schlüssel, dann kann der Grimm leben.“  
Ein kaltes Lächeln zog einen von Natalies Mundwinkeln hoch. „Ich glaube, du brauchst eine Unterrichtsstunde in Geschichte, mein Bester. Meine Familie hat den Grimm die Schlüssel gegeben. Niemand außer uns darf sie je zurückfordern!“  
Die kleinen, gelben Augen weiteten sich. „Dann sind Sie ...“ Er stockte und bekreuzigte sich.  
Eine ungewöhnliche Geste für einen Auftragskiller, doch Natalie hatte schon wesentlich ungewöhnlicheres gesehen.  
„Geh deiner Wege, Nuckalevee. Genieß ein paar nette Urlaubstage in den USA und flieg dann zurück nach Europa. Dann wird dir nichts passieren“, sagte sie. „Vergreif dich an dem Grimm und du bist tot. Einer von uns beiden wird dich töten, verstehst du? Versuch ihm den Schlüssel zu stehlen und ich mache mir aus deiner Haut einen Bettvorleger. Eine letzte Chance gebe ich dir hier und jetzt. Zieh deiner Wege!“  
„Ich kann nicht“, antwortete er.  
Natalie nickte. „Dachte ich mir ...“  
Im nächsten Moment traf sein Huf ihre kleine Armbrust, der erste Bolzen löste sich und schwirrte sirrend in die Nacht hinaus. Die Dopplerbrust selbst flog durch die Luft und knallte mit einem hölzernen Krachen gegen die nächste Hauswand.  
Natalie sprang zurück und ließ einen Teil der Woge zu, genug daß ihre Haut und ihre Augen sich veränderten.  
Zischend wich sie vor dem angreifenden Nuckalevee zurück und duckte sich unter seinen auf sie eindreschenden Hufen hindurch. Wuchtig landete ihr Fuß in seinem Knie und kickte ihm sein Standbein weg.  
Der Nuckalevee taumelte zurück. Natalie richtete sich wieder auf und zischte ihren Gegner angriffslustig an.  
„Verschwinde aus Portland, solange du noch eine Chance dazu hast!“  
Er schnaubte das Regenwasser aus seinen Nüstern und griff erneut an, diesmal selbst einen Tritt versuchend.  
Dem konnte Natalie ausweichen, allerdings nicht seinem Huf, der mit ihrem Gesicht kollidierte. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil sah sie Sterne und taumelte zurück. Den Kopf schüttelnd und zurückmorphend in ihre menschliche Gestalt streckte sie die Hand aus auf der Suche nach Halt.  
Der Nuckalevee war erneut über ihr, versuchte seinen Vorteil zu nutzen und drosch erneut mit seinen Hufen auf sie ein.  
Natalie gelang es irgendwie, den ersten Schlag zu blocken. Mit Wucht knallte sie ihren Ellenbogen in seine Magenkuhle, während der zweite Huf ihre Schulter traf. Ächzend brach sie in die Knie.  
Die verdammte Kugel!  
Sich mühsam mit beiden Händen abstützend trat sie blind aus und traf den angreifenden Nuckalevee erneut. Mit den eigenen Schmerzen kämpfend wirbelte sie herum und stürzte sich auf das Wesen. Sie drosch mit beiden Fäusten auf sein Gesicht ein, rollte sich dann von ihm herunter und ließ ihren Fuß abschließend auf seinen Kiefer krachen.  
Schwer atmend rollte sie sich wieder auf die Knie und wischte sich über die vom Regen und Blut geblendeten Augen.  
Da hörte sie das Zischen und warf sich flach auf den Bauch, fühlte den zweiten Bolzen direkt über sich hinwegzischen und hörte ihn dann nutzlos gegen die nächste Wand knallen.  
„Was zum … ?“  
Sie fuhr herum, doch die dichten Regenschleier verhinderten, daß sie sah, wer sie da mit ihrer eigenen Waffe hatte anzugreifen versuchte.  
Natalies Hand glitt zu ihrem Holster. Sie zog ihre Waffe und richtete sich auf die Regenschleier in der Richtung, in der ihre Armbrust geflogen war.  
„FBI! Wer auch immer da ist, komm raus!“ befahl sie scharf.  
Der Nuckalevee rührte sich noch nicht wieder. Der letzte Kick hatte ihn ausgeknockt.  
Natalie richtete sich langsam auf. Ihre Augen morphten in der Hoffnung, auf diese Weise den Regen durchdringen zu können.  
Zwischen den dichten Regentropfen sah sie eine verschwommene Gestalt an der Hauswand, kaum mehr als ein Schatten.  
Natalie leckte sich die Lippen. „Okay, Hände hoch, Freundchen! Und ich will Ihren Ausweis sehen … sofort!“  
Nur ein höhnisches Lachen antwortete ihr, dann flog ihr ihre eigene Dopplerbrust entgegen und traf sie an der Schläfe. Unwillkürlich wandte Natalie sich ab, da hörte sie die rennenden Schritte, die sich viel zu schnell entfernten.  
„Verdammt!“ fluchte sie und ließ die Waffe sinken.


	6. Morgengewitter

Als Nick am nächsten Morgen zum Dienst erschien war der dritte Schreibtisch, der seinem Arbeitsplatz gegenüber, ebenfalls zu einem Arbeitsplatz geworden. Jemand hatte einen Laptop dort abgestellt, über dessen Bildschirm ein Screensaver lief. Eine Postablage, eine Schreibunterlage, einen einfachen Becher mit einigen unterschiedlichen Stiften, von Markern in verschiedenen Farben bis zu einem einfachen Kugelschreiber mit dem Logo des Motels, in dem er seine Zwangspartnerin gestern abgesetzt hatte. Nick blieb stirnrunzelnd stehen und wußte nicht, was er sagen sollte.  
Einerseits war es gut, daß sie sich nicht an Hanks Arbeitsplatz gesetzt hatte, aber der freie Schreibtisch ihm gegenüber? Er würde sie jedesmal sehen, sobald er selbst einmal vom Bildschirm aufsah.  
Klasse Aussicht!  
Nick verzog das Gesicht und legte die Tüte mit seinem Frühstück ab, ehe er aus seiner Jacke schlüpfte und diese über die Lehne seines Stuhles hängte.  
Vielleicht sollte er auf Hanks Arbeitsplatz umziehen, solange diese Zwangspartnerschaft noch dauerte?  
„Morgen, Detective Burkhardt“, begrüßte ihre Stimme ihn. „Kaffee?“  
Als er sich umdrehte hielt sie ihm einen Becher hin vom Coffeeshop gegenüber des Reviers.  
Nick hob überrascht die Brauen.  
Ihr Gesicht sah … war sie zusammengeschlagen worden? Eine Platzwunde befand sich über ihrer rechten Augenbraue, ihre Wange war deutlich verfärbt, man konnte es selbst durch das Makeup sehen, das sie aufgelegt hatte. Ebenso wie den Riß an ihrer Unterlippe.  
Auch ihre Kleidung hatte sich deutlich geändert. Vom Businesswoman zu sportlichen Frau. Sie trug Jeans und eine karierte Bluse. Das lange Haar hatte sie zu einem lockeren Schwanz zusammengebunden.  
War das tatsächlich Natalie Furlong?  
„Garantiert nicht vergiftet“, erklärte sie und stellte den Becher schließlich auf dem Tisch neben der Papiertüte mit seinem mitgebrachten Frühstück ab. „Ich war schon früh hier und dachte, ich könnte mir die Berichte der Forensik nochmal ansehen“, fuhr sie fort und ließ sich ihm gegenüber nieder. Dabei beugte sie sich vor, so daß der Ausschnitt ihrer Bluse sich etwas öffnete.  
Nick hob die Brauen, als er einen halbmondförmigen Bluterguß sah, der sich über ihre Schulter bis zum Hals zog.  
„Was … was ist passiert?“ fragte er endlich.  
Natalie sah ihn groß an, dann schien ihr aufzugehen, daß sie wohl etwas mehr zeigte, als sie wollte und zog die Bluse zurecht.  
„Mein Koffer ist leider noch in Seattle“, erklärte sie. „Also war ich gestern noch shoppen.“ Sie lehnte sich zurück und stützte die Ellenbogen auf die Armstützen ihres Stuhles. „Der Bericht über den Knopf ist übrigens eingetroffen.“  
Nick ließ sich endlich an seinem Arbeitsplatz nieder.  
Vielleicht reichte es, wenn er den Bildschirn etwas verrückte. Andererseits … es würde unhöflich sein, wenn er sich komplett verbarrikadierte gegen sie. Aber er wollte mit ihr nichts zu tun haben.  
„Gabs Ärger?“ fragte er schließlich.  
Es ging ihn nichts an, rief er sich zur Ordnung. Wenn sie sich prügeln wollte, bitte sehr. Nicht seine Angelegenheit.  
Allerdings sah sie wirklich … schlimm aus. Er wagte gar nicht sich vorzustellen, wie es wohl unter dem Makeup sein würde. Und der Bluterguß an der Schulter … Allein bei der Vorstellung der Schmerzen verzog sich sein Gesicht.  
„Ich denke, Sie hatten recht“, fuhr Natalie fort. „Wir sollten uns wirklich in der hiesigen Population umsehen.“  
Nick riß sich endlich von ihrem ungewohnten Anblick los und startete den eigenen Rechner. Kurz darauf war er selbst im Bilde, wovon sie sprach:  
Menschliche Lipide – wieder!  
Nick kniff unwillig die Lippen aufeinander. Das letzte Mal mit Dämonfeuern zusammenzutreffen hatte ihm eigentlich gereicht für den Rest seines Lebens. Aber offensichtlich war die Familie Eberhardt nicht die einzigen Vertreter ihrer Spezies gewesen.  
„Irgendeine Idee?“ fragte Natalie und lehnte sich jetzt doch wieder nach vorn, diesmal aber sorgsam darauf achtend, nicht mehr von sich zu zeigen als unbedingt nötig.  
„Weil ich der hiesige Grimm bin, soll ich also eine Strichliste der Wesen führen, die hier leben?“ ätzte Nick sie an.  
Natalie hob die Brauen. „Das habe ich nicht gefragt“, entgegnete sie, „obwohl … ja üblicherweise läuft das in etwa so, zumindest in Europa.“  
„Große Neuigkeit, Special Agent Furlong, wir sind hier nicht in Europa!“ knurrte Nick.  
„Das habe ich auch nicht behauptet“, sagte sie sofort und beugte sich weiter vor. „Sehen Sie, Detective, ich denke, Sie hatten recht mit Ihrer ersten Einschätzung. Und ich denke, wir sollten Ihrem Instinkt nachgehen.“  
„Damit Sie mich wieder auflaufen lassen können?“  
Er war ungerecht, und er wußte es. Aber es war … im Moment war alles zuviel für ihn. Jetzt auch noch ausgerechnet mit seiner Nemesis zusammenarbeiten zu müssen, in diesem Moment und an diesem Fall, das war … er konnte ihr nicht trauen, und er wollte ihr auch nicht trauen. Sie hatte einmal mit ihm gespielt und sich auf seine Kosten Ruhm eingehandelt. Er wollte das kein zweites Mal zulassen!  
„Detective, ich meine das ernst“, entgegnete sie. „Sie …“ Sie beugte sich weiter vor und fixierte ihn. „Wir müssen reden!“ wisperte sie ihm zu.  
„Ich wüßte nicht worüber!“ schnaubte er und richtete sich auf.  
Sie starrte ihn an, biß sich dann auf die Lippen und nickte. „Okay, den habe ich verdient“, gab sie zu. „Aber wir sind in dieser Situation, wir müssen zusammenarbeiten und … es gibt Dinge, die Sie erfahren sollten, sowohl als Polizist wie auch als Grimm.“  
Nick spannte die Kiefer an.  
Er war heute wirklich nicht in der Stimmung für einen weiteren Akt Ex-Royal mit Allüren. Er wollte diesen Fall lösen, und er würde es tun! Es war ihm mittlerweile gleichgültig, ob Renard wollte, daß er mit ihr zusammenarbeitete, er würde diesen Fall auch allein knacken. Sollte sie weiter Prinzessin auf Erbse spielen, um einmal bei dem Märchenbeispiel zu bleiben.  
„Es gibt nichts, was Sie mir sagen könnten und mich interessieren würde“, entgegnete er. „Sie wollten diese Zusammenarbeit, gut. Dann arbeiten Sie, Special Agent Furlong. Ich habe kein Interesse an irgendetwas anderes als diesen Fall so schnell wie möglich abzuschließen. Und ganz sicher werde ich mich nicht mit Ihnen verbrüdern!“  
„Nicholas Burkhardt, du bist eine verdammte Diva!“ zischte sie ihn an. In ihre Augen trat ein eigenartiges Licht.  
„Ich vertraue Ihnen nicht!“   
Damit war es heraus und Nick fühlte sich mit einem Mal unendlich erleichtert.  
Was auch immer sie noch hatte sagen wollen, sie starrte ihn an, deutlich blaß geworden unter dem Makeup.  
Nick erhob sich wieder und starrte zu ihr hinunter. „Und wissen Sie, was ich jetzt tun werde? Ich gehe zum Captain und lege den Fall nieder. Suchen Sie sich einen anderen Dummen!“  
Das hatte er nicht wirklich vor, aber er mußte irgendein Zeichen setzen. Er mußte jetzt etwas tun, ehe er wirklich noch im Revier explodierte.  
„Du wirst aus dieser Sache nicht rauskommen“, entgegnete sie endlich. „Ich laß dich da nicht raus, Nick!“  
Er drehte sich wieder zu ihr um und sah sie dastehen, mit entschlossener Miene, und ihn fixieren. Ihre Kiefer spannten sich an.  
„Du bist der beste Detective in diesem Revier“, fuhr sie fort und begann, mit einem Finger auf den Schreibtisch zu klopfen, um ihr Argument zu unterstreichen. „Schon allein darum werde ich das nicht zulassen. Wenn du mir nicht trauen kannst, gut, da muß ich durch. Ich weiß, daß ich das letzte Mal Mist gebaut habe. Aber du solltest auch wissen, warum! Ich bin besser als das, was ich damals abgeliefert habe und ich habe, verdammt nochmal!, eine zweite Chance verdient! Gehst du jetzt zu Sean, wird das nichts ändern, gar nichts!“  
Mit einem Mal war es still im Department.  
Nick trat wieder an den Schreibtisch heran. „Ich wüßte nicht, wann ich Ihnen je das Du angeboten hätte, Special Agent Furlong. Und ich lasse mich nicht von Ihnen beleidigen! Also? Sie wollten diese Partnerschaft, gut … ich denke, mir stehen noch einige Urlaubstage zu. Viel Spaß bei Ihrem neuen Team … mit Ihrem eigenen Ego!“  
Sie starrte ihn immer noch an, dann begann sie den Kopf zu schütteln. „Den Dickkopf hast du von deinem Vater, weißt du das?“  
„Das zieht nicht, Furlong!“ warnte Nick sie. „Es ist kein Kunststück, meine Akte zu ziehen und herauszufinden, daß meine Eltern schon lange tot sind. An dem Punkt waren wir gestern schon, erinnern Sie sich?“  
Sie nickte. „Und ob ich das tue. Besser als du denkst … kleiner Prinz.“  
Nick wich zurück und fühlte, wie nun ihm das Blut aus dem Gesicht wich.  
Sein Vater hatte ihn so genannt, sein Vater und …   
„Tun Sie das nie wieder!“ knurrte er.  
„Was?“ Sie lächelte.  
„Was ist hier los?“ unterbrach in diesem Moment Renards Stimme die gespannte Stille im Department.  
Nick atmete einige Male tief ein. Seine Kiefer mahlten, als er sich schließlich zu seinem Vorgesetzten umdrehte.  
Renard war herangekommen und sah ihn jetzt fragend an. „Gibt es ein Problem hier, Nick?“ erkundigte er sich.  
„Einige“, antwortete Nick. „Und das größte steht gerade hinter mir.“  
„Es ist nichts weiter, Sean“, antwortete Natalie hinter ihm. „Nur ein kleines Mißverständnis unter neuen Partnern. Das gibt’s öfter, wie du weißt.“  
Renard sah ihn immer noch an. „Nick?“  
„Ich kann und werde nicht weiter mit dieser … mit Special Agent Furlong zusammenarbeiten, Sir. Tut mir leid“, antwortete Nick.  
Renard sah ihn an, dann über seine Schulter zu Natalie, wieder zu ihm. Dann nickte der Captain. „Kommt mit, beide“, befahl er dann und ging zurück zu seinem Büro.  
Nick atmete tief ein und folgte seinem Vorgesetzten, wenn auch mit deutlich steifen Bewegungen. Hinter sich hörte er die leichten Schritte Natalies.  
Es kam wieder Leben ins Department. Der Augenblick der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit war vorüber, Renard hatte die Sensation abgewürgt.  
Nick fühlte, wie ihm nun doch das Blut ins Gesicht stieg. Er war so in Rage gewesen, daß er gar nicht wirklich realisiert hatte, wie laut er geworden war. Und Natalie Furlong hatte es nicht gerade einfacher gemacht.  
Beinahe hätte er sie mögen können, beinahe! Offensichtlich war sie nachts auch anderweitig beschäftigt, so wie er viel zu oft. Er glaubte nicht, daß sie sich die Verletzungen zugezogen hatte, als sie sich mit einer anderen Kundin um eine Bluse stritt. Das waren ernsthafte Verletzungen, wie er sie selbst noch bis vor einigen Tagen getragen hatte. Und das würde auch erklären, warum sie plötzlich ihr Outfit zu einer mehr praktikablen Variante gewechselt hatte.  
Renard ließ ihnen beiden den Vortritt, schloß dann die Tür hinter sich und trat um den Schreibtisch herum, um sich zu setzen, während Nick und Natalie ihm gegenüber Platz nahmen.  
„Es ist mir egal, ob ihr zwei miteinander auskommt. Ihr sollt nicht heiraten, sondern einen Fall lösen“, begann Renard schließlich. „Nick, es tut mir leid. Ich weiß, und ich denke wir drei wissen alle, daß Ihnen das letzte Mal übel mitgespielt wurde, als wir mit dem FBI zusammenarbeiteten. Aber … Sie sollten vielleicht auch wissen, daß es Agent Furlong war, die Ihnen bei Ihrem kleinen … Problem mit den beiden toten Agents vor einigen Wochen geholfen hat.“  
Nicks Kopf ruckte herum.  
Natalie zuckte mit den Schultern und wich seinem Blick aus. „Ich schuldete dir noch einen Gefallen“, murmelte sie schließlich. „Die beiden hatten die Anweisung, dich laufen zu lassen, sollte die Ballistik nicht übereinstimmen. Das tat sie nicht.“ Ihr Mundwinkel zuckte.  
„Natalie, du deinerseits solltest vielleicht jede Konversation mit Detective Burkhardt auf ein Minimum beschränken. Wie er selbst gesagt hat, er ist nicht an einer weiteren Partnerschaft interessiert. Du solltest das respektieren.“  
Sie nickte. „Ich werds mir merken“, gab sie nach.  
„Sir, ist es nicht möglich, dieses Team wieder aufzulösen?“ fragte Nick. „Ich meine, es hat keinen Sinn. Als Partner muß man einander vertrauen, wir tun das aber nicht. Wenn wir in eine gefährliche Situation geraten würden ...“  
„Dann wissen wir beide, was wir vom jeweils anderren zu erwarten haben: Nichts“, fiel Natalie ihm ins Wort. „Ich brauche den besten Ermittler für diese Sache.“  
Renard musterte sie. „Gibt es noch etwas, was du uns, und ich meine jetzt uns beiden, mitzuteilen hast, Nat?“ fragte er.  
Sie öffnete den Mund, sah zu Nick hinüber, schloß den Mund dann wieder und atmete tief durch die Nase ein. Ihr Blick glitt ab, als sie nickte. „Ich denke, ich bin dem Mörder letzte Nacht begegnet“, gab sie schließlich zu.  
Nick musterte sie mit neuerwachtem Interesse.  
„Hat er versucht, dich zu töten?“ fragte Renard. „Du siehst aus wie nach einem heftigen Kampf.“  
„Etwas in der Art war es, ja. Aber er versuchte nicht, mich zu töten. Ich denke er wollte mich … wissen lassen, daß er noch hier ist.“  
Nick biß sich nachdenklich auf die Lippen.  
War der Killer also ein Wesen? Der Bluterguß an ihrer Schulter war jedenfalls nicht das Ergebnis einer Faust, soviel war klar.  
„Du hättest damit gleich zu mir kommen sollen“, wandte Renard ein. „Ich werde einige Beamte abstellen, die dich überwachen.“  
„Das läßt du schön bleiben, Sean!“ Natalie beugte sich wieder vor. „Wenn er mich hätte töten wollen hätte er mehr als eine Chance gehabt. Er hat es nicht getan. Ich denke, er wollte sehen, wie ich reagiere. Gerate ich jetzt in Panik ...“  
„Andererseits wissen wir nicht, ob das vielleicht in sein Muster gehört und er generell so handelt … sich seinen Opfern vorher zeigen und sie vielleicht angreift“, wandte Nick ein.  
„Das hätte Caroline mich wissen lassen“, entgegnete Natalie sofort.  
Nick runzelte die Stirn.  
Er konnte es nicht ändern, er glaubte ihr. Sie wußte mehr über den Fall und den Mörder als er. Er war immer noch dabei, sich durch die Akten zu wühlen.  
Vertraute er ihr am Ende doch?  
Nein! Ganz sicher nicht. Und er würde es auch nich tun.  
„Was denkst du?“ wandte Renard sich an sie.  
„Ich denke, Detective Burkhardt hatte gestern eine ausgezeichnete Idee. Irgendwo muß der Täter mit seinen Waffen hin, sie schärfen lassen, sie verbergen. Mich griff er gestern mit einer Armbrust an, also ist er wohl überwiegend interessiert an altertümlichen Waffen. Und in diese Richtung würde ich gern weiter ermitteln.“  
Nick runzelte die Stirn. Das hatte er nie gesagt. Seine Bemerkung zum Thema Dämonfeuer war ein rein ironischer Kommentar gewesen, mehr nicht. Daß Natalie darüber nachdenken und ihn weiterspinnen würde, damit hatte er nie gerechnet.  
„Nick?“ wandte Renard sich an ihn.  
Der Grimm warf der FBI-Agentin einen fragenden Blick zu.  
War das eine weitere Falle? Wollte sie sich auf diese Weise über ihn lustig machen?  
Aber wie? Sie überließ ihm die Lorbeeren, sollte dieser Gedankengang sich als richtig erweisen. Und das bedeutete …  
„Ja,“, sagte er schließlich, „ich hatte nicht ganz soweit gedacht, aber in etwa stimmt das.“  
Was steckte dahinter? Wieder Löwen? Er war eigentlich der Meinung gewesen, daß die illegalen Gladiatorspiele Geschichte seien. Andererseits … wie paßte ein Dämonfeuer in diese Sache hinein?  
„Gut, dann … versucht zumindest beide irgendwie, diese Sache zu einem guten Abschluß zu bringen, ja? Wenn ihr euch nicht zusammenraufen könnt, weil ihr euch unsympatisch seid, okay, aber versucht es des Falles wegen.“  
Nick warf Natalie wieder einen Blick zu. Dann resignierte er und nickte.  
Er würde es versuchen. Aber er vertraute ihr noch immer nicht, und er war sich sicher, er würde ihr nie vertrauen.  
„Werden wir tun“, lächelte Natalie und erhob sich. „Wars das?“  
„Keine weiteren Szenen wie gerade mehr. Das hier ist mein Revier, keine Laienspielgruppe“, ermahnte Renard sie beide.  
„Tut mir leid, Sir“, murmelte Nick.  
„Entschuldigung akzeptiert.“ Renard seufzte. „Dann … ich denke, ihr habt noch einen Fall zu lösen.“   
Nick erhob sich ebenfalls und trat zur Tür.  
„Oh, Nat? Bleibt es bei der Verabredung heute abend?“  
„Gern“, anwortete sie.  
Beinahe hätte er auch vergessen können, daß sie Renards Verflossene war.  
Nick verließ das Büro und ging hinüber zu seinem Schreibtisch. Das mitgebrachte Sandwich landete im Mülleimer. Ihm war der Appetit gründlichst vergangen …


	7. Getrennte Wege, ein Ergebnis

»

 

  
Nachdem beide nocheinmal die Berichte der Forensik durchgegangen waren hatte Natalie einen Anruf getätigt, der sie zu einem Informanten führen sollte. Keinen ihrer eigenen, sie besaß keine in Portland, ein Umstand, den sie jetzt schnellstens zu ändern gedachte, aber jemandes, dem sie vertraute.  
Es tat ihr leid, doch sie konnte Nick gegenüber nicht offen sein, nicht in dieser Sache.  
Also hatte sie sich, statt sich erneut von ihm durch die Stadt kutschieren zu lassen, ein Taxi genommen zu einer kleinen, verkommen Kneipe in Downtown Portland.  
Sie brauchte wirklich mehr Verbindungen hierher, vor allem nach dem, was sie herausgefunden hatte. Es würde sich vielleicht herausstellen, daß Portland wichtiger war als bisher gedacht im zukünftigen Krieg.  
Natalie zweifelte nicht eine Sekunde daran, daß es soweit kommen würde. Die Reaper, die Häuser selbst, der Verrat, alle arbeiteten immer enger zusammen. Es wurde für freie Wesen immer schwerer, eben frei und unparteiisch zu sein. Viel zu leicht geriet man selbst durch eine Kleinigkeit in die Gewalt einer dieser Gruppen, Natalie wußte es selbst aus eigener leidiger Erfahrung.  
Auf der anderen Seite gab es mittlerweile nur noch die, wenn auch sehr aktive Gruppe der Läufer unter dem Fuchsbau Ian Harmon. Doch Ian war ein Gejagter und nicht nur der Verrat wollte ihn lieber gestern als morgen tot sehen.  
Natalie bezahlte das Taxi und betrat dann die Kneipe.  
Ihr wäre es lieber gewesen, sie würde in einer anderen Zeit leben als dieser hier. Alles war vor achtzehn Jahren zusammengebrochen, als mit einem Schlag nicht nur ihre heile Welt auseinanderbrach.  
Das, was damals in jener Nacht passiert war hatte dazu geführt, daß Natalie ihre Verlobung mit Sean Renard löste, sie ihr Studium der Politwissenschaften abbrach, sich statt dessen einer Karriere als FBI-Agentin zuwandte und letztendlich auch, daß sie die letzten achtzehn Jahre damit verbracht hatte, hinter die Verschwörung zu kommen, die in jener Nacht nicht nur Nick Burkhardt beide Eltern, sondern auch sie ihre Mutter und den besten Freund gekostet hatte.  
Achtzehn Jahre auf der Suche nach Rache hatte die mageren Rest ihrer Familie aufgerieben bis schließlich nur noch Caroline, ihr Vater und sie am Leben waren. Caroline war nun tot, ihr Vater war seit mittlerweile mehr als einem Jahr Gefangener der Familie, deren Verbündete sie über Jahrhunderte hinweg gewesen waren. Und Natalie? Sie betrieb vermutlich das gefährlichste Spiel, das überhaupt jemand spielen konnte.  
Warum hatte sie letzten Winter nicht das in Nick Burkhardt gesehen, was sie gestern so deutlich hatte sehen können? Warum war sie nicht schon längst über den gleichen Nachnamen gestolpert?  
Weil sie zu beschäftigt gewesen war, Caroline zu verheiraten, ihren Vater irgendwie wieder aus der Gefangenschaft zu befreien und ihren eigenen Weg zu verschleiern, gab sie zu während sie am Thresen vorbeiging zum hinteren Teil der Kneipe.  
Sie kratzte noch immer nur an der Oberfläche der Verschwörung, die die Burkhardts ihre Leben gekostet hatte. Sie wußte, es war vornehmlich um die Münzen gegangen damals. Jetzt allerdings verlangte es der Familie nach dem Schlüssel.  
Natalie unterdrückte mit Mühe einen Schauder, als sie sich an ihre begonnene Recherche über die anderen Schlüssel erinnerte, die sie letzte Nacht gestartet hatte.  
Irgendjemand versuchte sich an einem gewaltigen Umsturz, fast alle Hüter der Schlüssel waren tot oder verschwunden. Und das war etwas, was sie verhindern mußte.  
Als ihre Familie vor achthundert Jahren die Grimm zu den Hütern der Schlüssel machte, hatten ihre Vorfahren gleichzeitig den Schwur abgelegt, die Reliquien zu schützen. Niemals durfte ans Licht gelangen, was die Grimm damals aus Konstantinopel geholt hatten! Es war viel zu gefährlich für die Welt, für die gesamte Welt, nicht nur den Wesen-Teil von ihr. Darum war das Versteck geschaffen worden, darum die Schlüssel, darum war zugelassen worden, daß die Grimm auch für die anderen Familien zu arbeiten begannen oder sich später sogar mit dem Verrat verbündeten.  
Bisher war das Geheimnis relativ sicher gewesen. Die Grimm selbst hatten dafür gesorgt, daß die Geschichte um sie in Vergessenheit geriet, verschleiert wurde und niemand mehr wußte, wo dieses Versteck war.  
Natalie würde wesentlich tiefer graben müssen, aber sie wußte, im Gegensatz zur aufstrebenden Familie, wo sie die richtigen Hinweise zu suchen hatte, war es doch durch die Jahrhunderte die Aufgabe ihrer Familie gewesen, eben dieses gerade eintretende Szenario zu verhindern und zu bekämpfen.  
Am hintersten Tisch fand sie einen kleinen Langohren sitzen inmitten von Sportzeitungen, diversen Listen, einem altmodischen Telefon und einem Handy am Ohr.  
„Sauly?“ fragte sie und beugte sich vor.  
Er hob einen Finger. „Einen Moment“, sagte er, wandte sich dann wieder seinem Gesprächspartner zu. „Ja, ich bin wieder da. Aber das kann nicht dein Ernst sein! 7/4? Wir reden hier von dem Kampf des Jahres, da erwarte ich schon ein wenig mehr!“  
Natalie richtete sich seufzend wieder auf und sah durch die dreckigen Fenster. Ein Hinterhof, der offnsichtlich auch als Biergarten genutzt wurde, sofern das Wetter mitspielte.  
„Jaja. Siehst du, geht doch!“  
Der Langohren war definitiv nicht an ihr und ihrer Sache interessiert.  
Na gut, dann erst freundlich, entschied Natalie und zog ihren Dienstausweis. Wenig dezent hielt sie diesen unter Saulys Nase, der daraufhin zurückzuckte und sie groß anstarrte. Natalie ließ ihre Augen morphen und lächelte.  
„Entschuldige mich bitte.“ Sauly klickte das Gespräch weg und lächelte schüchtern. „Das hier ist rein freundschaftlich“, erklärte er eilig.  
Natalie steckte ihren Ausweis wieder ein. „Ich nicht an illegalen Sportwetten interessiert. Also ist mir das herzlich gleichgültig, was du sonst so anstellst.“  
Der Langohren atmete sichtlich auf und lächelte nervös. „Vielleicht einen Tip? Absolut seriös gemeint.“  
„Ich wette nicht.“ Natalie zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich rittlinks darauf, das Kinn auf die Rückenlehne gestützt. „Ich brauche Informationen und mir wurde gesagt, ich könne mich an dich wenden.“  
Sauly schluckte. „Geht's wieder um die … die ...“  
„Die Löwenspiele?“ Natalie hob eine Braue. „Indirekt vielleicht. Ich suche einen Schmied. Jemanden, der sich mit der Reparatur althergebrachter Waffen auskennt. Ich weiß, hier muß es einen geben. Die sind überall, wo Löwenspiele stattfinden, sonst könnten die ja ihre Gladiatoren gar nicht ausrüsten.“  
Sauly schluckte wieder. „Da sind … sind zwei“, antwortete er. „Stehen in ständiger Konkurrenz.“  
„Ich suche ein Dämonfeuer. Der andere ist mir egal“, Natalie zückte ihren Notizblock und legte ihn aufgeschlagen auf den Tisch. „Adresse … und keine Warnung!“  
Sauly wurde blaß. „Aber ...“  
„Ich weiß, daß du die Adressen der Schmiede hast. Typen wie du horten alles Hintergrundmaterial, was sie kriegen können“, fiel Natalie ihm kühl ins Wort. „Kann ja sein, daß sich ein Vorteil aus diesen Informationen ergibt, richtig?“ Sie lächelte.  
Sauly nickte, griff nach ihrem Notizblock und begann, eine Adresse aufzuschreiben.  
„Und solltest du doch auf den hirnrissigen Gedanken kommen, das Dämonfeuer zu warnen, hab ich den Beweis, daß du mir die Adresse selbst gegeben hast. Du dürftest dann also selbst mit einem Besuch rechnen“, fuhr Natalie fort.  
Sauly sah sie über seine Brille hinweg an. „Er würde mich töten!“ keuchte er.  
„Das ist der Plan“, lächelte Natalie zuckersüß und griff sich ihren Notizblock wieder. Dann stand sie auf und stellte den Stuhl zurück.  
Sauly atmete hörbar auf, als sie sich abwandte.  
„Oh!“ machte Natalie und drehte sich noch einmal zu ihm um. „Und sag deinen Löwenfreunden, sollten sie sich jemals wieder an Wesen vergreifen, die ihnen nicht zugeteilt werden, bekommen sie Besuch von mir. Und ich bin sicher, so sehr sie auch in ihren kleinen Gladiatorenspielchen aufgehen, sie wollen sich nicht mit Lindwürmern anlegen.“  
Saulys fassungsloses, zu einem Langohren-morphenden Gesicht war einfach zu köstlich anzusehen.  
Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln verließ Natalie die Kneipe wieder.

***

Nick seinerseits war auf dem Revier geblieben und ging noch einmal Stück für Stück alles durch in der Hoffnung, etwas zu finden, was sie vorher übersehen hatten. Dabei ging ihm die Sache mit dem Dämonfeuer nicht aus dem Kopf.  
Er mußte zugeben, er hatte kaum eine Ahnung, wieviele Wesen es eigentlich in Portland gab. Durch das Fiasko mit den Eisbibern ahnte er zumindest, daß es einige mehr waren, als er zunächst angenommen hatte, nachdem seine Grimmkräfte erwacht waren. Er hätte nie erwartet, eine ganze Gemeinde von Wesen irgendwo in der Nähe vorzufinden, doch dann war Bud in sein Leben gestolpert und dann waren er und Juliette von Eisbibern geradezu gestalket worden, bis es Nick schließlich reichte.  
Mittlerweile hatte sich die Lage mit den Eisbibern wieder entspannt, nachdem er ihnen geholfen hatte, die Häßlichen aus Portland zu vertreiben. Bud war sogar stolz darauf, ihn beim Vornamen nennen zu dürfen.  
Ein bitteres Lächeln erschien auf Nicks Lippen, als er sich an den älteren Eisbiber erinnerte. Bud war schon ein guter Mann, auf seine Art. Und irgendwie brachte er es fertig, daß Nick sich zumindest ein wenig wieder wie der Alte fühlte.  
Vielleicht sollte er Bud einmal auf ein Bier einladen, sobald er Furlong wieder los war? Könnte lustig werden …  
Der Gedanke an Bud brachte Nick dazu, an etwas anderes zu denken: Wesen im allgemeinen hatten andere Treffpunkte als Menschen. Und zwei dieser Treffpunkte kannte er: Die Large der Eisbiber, die ihm vermutlich wenig weiterhelfen würde in diesem Fall, aber dann war da noch … Rosalees Tee- und Kräuterladen!  
Warum hatte er nicht eher daran gedacht? Wenn dieses Dämonfeuer wirklich existierte, war die Chance recht hoch, daß es früher oder später einmal bei Rosalee aufgetaucht war, und wenn nicht bei ihr, dann bei ihrem Bruder.  
Nick holte sein Handy aus der Hosentasche und rief sein Adreßbuch auf. Schnell hatte er Rosalees Nummer gefunden, und tippte auf den entsprechenden Schnellwahl-Button.  
Nick seufzte, als das Mobiltelefon wählte.  
Er fühlte sich einsam, ohne Juliette, aber beinahe noch mehr ohne seine Wesen-Freunde Monroe und Rosalee. Nach der letzten Beinahe-Katastrophe hatte er für sich beschlossen, den beiden ein wenig Zeit zu lassen, gerade nachdem er bemerkt hatte, wie sehr Monroe doch an der Fuchsbau interessiert war. Vorher war ihm das nicht wirklich klar gewesen.  
Nick fühlte sich schuldig daran, daß Rosalee infiziert worden war, gleichgültig, wie schnell und einfach letztendlich die Heilung gewesen war. Hätte er diesem Parkarbeiter mehr Bedeutung beigemessen, ihn vielleicht sogar zur Untersuchung ins Krankenhaus geschickt, wäre es nie zu diesem Ausbruch von Fluvius Pestilenzia gekommen.  
„Ja?“ meldete sich Rosalees Stimme.  
Nick riß sich aus seinen Gedanken und setzte ein falsches Lächeln auf. „Hey Rosalee, ich bins, Nick“, antwortete er.  
„Wie geht’s dir, Nick? Hab dich schon ein paar Tage nicht mehr gesehen“, fragte Rosalee. Im Hintergrund konnte er Monroes Stimme hören.  
Also waren die beiden zusammen …  
Mit einem Schlag fühlte Nick sich noch einsamer als zuvor. Das Lächeln erlosch.  
„Monroe sagt, er habe sich Sorgen gemacht um dich“, sagte Rosalee. „Hast du dich bei ihm auch nicht mehr gemeldet?“  
„Hatte ich vor. Aber … äh … ich war sozusagen beschäftigt“, log Nick.  
„Oh!“ machte Rosalee. „Wie geht’s Juliette?“  
Der Dolch in seinem Herzen wurde einmal mehr gedreht.  
„Ihr geht’s gut soweit. Sie kann sich nicht an mich erinnern, daran hat sich nichts geändert. Abgesehen davon … gut“, antwortete er.  
„Das tut mir so leid, Nick!“ Rosalees Stimme klang wirklich mitfühlend und er konnte sie sich vorstellen, wie sie vor ihm stand.  
Er wußte, auch sie gab sich einen Teil an der Schuld, hatte sie doch den Trank gebraut, der Juliette letztendlich aus dem Koma holte. Die letzten Male, wenn Nick auf Rosalee getroffen hatte, hatte diese Bücher gewälzt auf der Suche nach der Zutat, die sie offensichtlich übersehen hatte.  
Monroe war das pragmatischer. Für den Blutbad war klar, daß es von Anfang an Adalinds Plan gewesen war, Juliette von Nick zu trennen, nach Möglichkeit mit jeder Menge emotionaler Schmerzen für den Grimm, der das Hexenbiest in ihr zerstört hatte.  
Nick wußte nicht, wie oft er und Monroe mittlerweile darüber gesprochen hatten, jeder mit seinen eigenen Theorien, die im Laufe der Abende und der getrunkenen Biere immer abstruser wurden. Letztendlich war und blieb es das gleiche: Juliette erinnerte sich nicht an ihn, ein Zusammenleben fand quasi nicht statt und Nick vergrub sich mittlerweile immer tiefer in seinen beiden „Jobs“, während er selbst bemerkte, daß er immer kaltblütiger wurde.  
„Wird sich irgendwie finden“, murmelte Nick endlich und seufzte. „Ich … Hör zu, ich hab da eine Theorie bei meinem neuen Fall und ich dachte, vielleicht kannst du mir weiterhelfen. Du verkaufst doch als einzige wirksame Heilkräuter in der Umgebung.“  
„Ein … Grimm- oder ein Cop-Fall?“ fragte Rosalee.  
Nick holte tief Atem. „Könnte ein Grimm-Fall werden, bisher aber ist es ein Cop-Fall“, antwortete er. „Eine Lindwurm ist vor zwei Nächten getötet worden nahe einem angesagten Club Downtown.“  
„Davon hab ich gehört“, antwortete Rosalee. „Die Arme! War sie wirklich ein Lindwurm? Ich dachte, die seien ausgestor... Moment.“  
„Nick? Ein Lindwurm? Das ermordete Wesen war wirklich ein Lindwurm?“  
Offensichtlich hatte Monroe das Handy übernommen.  
Nick nickte. „Ja, ein Lindwurm.“ Er senkte unwillkürlich, wie immer, die Stimme, als er die Rasse des Wesens erwähnte. Es fehlte ihm noch, daß er im Revier für verrückt erklärt wurde.  
„Kumpel, Lindwürmer sind so selten, daß ...“  
„Sie ist schon hier“, fiel Nick seinem Freund ins Wort, wohl wissend, worauf Monroe hinaus wollte. „Und ich will sie so schnell wie möglich wieder loswerden.“  
„Oh Mann! Paß auf dich auf, Kumpel. Ich beneide dich … irgendwie … oder doch nicht. Ich meine, sie sind so verdammt rar geworden und ...“  
„Monroe!“ Nick seufzte wieder. „Entschuldige. Könntest du das Handy bitte an Rosalee zurückgeben?“  
„Ja, klar. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, daß ich denke. Du solltest aufpassen. Ich meine, du hast sie ja das letzte Mal erlebt. Keine Ahnung, was sie dieses Mal aufbieten wird.“  
Nick verzog das Gesicht. „Schon klar. Dank dir für die Warnung.“  
„Man sieht sich. Komm mal wieder vorbei, ja?“  
Wie gern er das tun würde!  
Nick fühlte, wie sich ihm die Kehle zuschnüren wollte. Er vermißte die Abende mit Monroe beinahe ebenso sehr wie die Vertrautheit mit Juliette. Erst jetzt, da er mehr oder weniger alle Brücken zumindest hochgezogen hatte, ging ihm auf, wie sehr er andere doch brauchte, auch um sich selbst besser zu fühlen.  
„Nick? Was gibt’s? Wie kann ich helfen?“ meldete sich jetzt Rosalee wieder.  
Der Grimm klopfte mit einem Stift auf seine Schreibunterlage und legte sich die Worte zurecht. „Es sieht aus, als würde der Mörder altertümliche Waffen bevorzugen. Das Wesen wurde mit einem Schwert getötet, ein anderes letzte Nacht mit einer Armbrust angegriffen“, erklärte er ruhig. „Das sind Waffen, die spezielle Pflege brauchen. Zudem haben wir beim letzten Opfer Hinweise gefunden, daß da ein Dämonfeuer irgendwie mit im Spiel ist.“  
„Verstehe“, sagte Rosalee nachdenklich. „Aber wie kann ich da helfen?“  
Nick atmete tief ein. „Ich denke, der Mörder braucht einen Schmied, einen … einen speziellen Schmied, wenn du verstehst.“  
„Einen Wesen-Waffenschmied meinst du“, kommentierte Monroe und zeigte Nick damit, daß Rosalee ihn auf Lautsprecher gestellt hatte.  
Nick nickte wieder. „Genau. Und, meine Erfahrung mit Schmieden sind zwar nicht so reich bewandert, aber ich weiß doch, daß Metallbearbeitung zu schmerzhaften Verletzungen führen kann. Die Frage ist, gibt es spezielle Kräuter gegen Verbrennungen und -ätzungen, die du hast und die du vielleicht in letzter Zeit gehäuft verkauft hast?“  
„Ich habe einen Stammkunden“, antwortete Rosalee ruhig. „Und ja, er ist ein Dämonfeuer und er ist Schmied. Ob Waffenschmied, weiß ich nicht. Aber er beschlägt die Pferde mehrerer Reithöfe in der Umgebung. Ist es das, wonach du suchst?“  
Nick seufzte erleichtert. „Kann sein“, antwortete er. „Hast du seine Adresse?“  
„Ich such sie dir raus, Moment.“  
Stille folgte, bis Monroe sich wieder meldete:  
„Hey Kumpel, du klingst nicht gut. Bist du sicher, daß alles in Ordnung ist?“  
Nick lächelte halb. Es tat so gut, endlich wieder mit seinem Wesen-Freund reden zu können. „Wird schon“, antwortete er. „Wir haben jetzt eine offizielle Verfahndung laufen nach Adalind. Zwar nicht wegen Juliette, aber wegen des Mordes an ihrer Mutter.“  
„Den Mord, von dem du denkst, deine Mutter hat ihn begangen“, kommentierte Monroe trocken.  
Wenn er doch nicht so einfach zu lesen wäre für jemand, der ihn so gut kannte wie der Blutbad!  
„Das war ein Unfall“, entgegnete Nick.  
„Lassen wir das jetzt. Aber es ist gut, daß ihr nach Adalind sucht“, sagte Monroe. „Nur schade, daß uns Majique entwischt ist. Obwohl Rosie meint, sie hätte nichts mehr herausfinden können, vielleicht war da doch mehr.“  
Vielleicht. Vielleicht aber auch nicht …  
„Hey, wie wärs? Komm doch heute abend vorbei? Wir könnten mal wieder ein bißchen quatschen und … ich hab neues Bier, das du wirklich probieren solltest.“  
Nick gluckste unterdrückt.  
Wie gern würde er sich wieder mit Monroe treffen!  
„Die Sache mit Hank geht okay für dich?“ fragte er vorsichtig.  
„Darüber muß Hank wohl eher wegkommen also ich, oder?“ entgegnete Monroe. „Also?“  
Das Angebot war zu verführerisch …  
„Okay, ich komme nach dem Dienst“, entschied Nick endlich.  
„Prima! Ich mach uns ne Kleinigkeit zu essen. Was einfaches.“  
„Klingt verlockend!“  
„Nick?“ meldete sich Rosalee wieder. „Ich habe die Adresse. Hast du etwas zu schreiben?“  
In diesem Moment sah Nick, wie Natalie wieder ins Revier zurückkehrte. Seine Laune verdüsterte sich schlagartig wieder.  
„Schieß los!“ sagte er und notierte sich die Adresse.  
Natalie kam heran, blieb an seiner Seite stehen, während er seinen Anruf schneller beendete, als ihm lieb gewesen wäre.  
„Was?“ fragte er dann, während er sein Handy zur Seite legte.  
Natalie zog einen Notizblock aus ihrer Jackentasche und schlug eine Seite auf. „Sieht aus, als hätten wir beide die gleiche Information auf unterschiedlichen Wegen erhalten“, kommentierte sie und legte den Block neben den seinen auf die Arbeitsfläche.  
Nick verglich beide Adressen, blickte dann auf. „Dann sollte wirklich was dran sein“, sagte er und stand auf. „Ich sag dem Captain Bescheid, dann können wir fahren.“  
Natalie nickte lächelnd. „Gern.“


	8. Die Befragung

Natalie folgte Nick die wenigen Stufen hinauf zur vorderen Veranda des Hauses ihres möglicherweise Verdächtigen.  
Sie wußte selbst nicht so genau, was sie zu erwarten hatte. Dämonfeuer, das konnte gefährlich werden, je nachdem, wie reizbar dieses Exemplar sein würde. Zudem hatte sie einen Grimm bei sich, was die Sache nicht einfacher machte.  
Dämonfeuer und Grimm war eine Geschichte für sich. Zwar gingen Dämonfeuer nicht sofort auf Grimm los, wie es Reaper am liebsten taten, aber sie hatten diesen verqueren Stolz, der sie geradezu dazu zwang, sich mit Grimm zu messen. So eine Drachen vs. Ritter-Sache, vermutete Natalie. Da es heutzutage eben keine Ritter mehr gab, mußten in der Regel Grimm herhalten.  
Ihr wurde mulmig, als sie daran dachte. Ein falsches Wort und Nick Burkhardt wäre gut durchgeröstet. Wenn dieses Dämonfeuer sich reizen ließ, hieß das.  
Nick klopfte an die Tür, gerade als Natalie eine Entscheidung traf und sich neben ihn stellte, ihren Ausweis aus der Tasche ihrer Jacke kramend.  
Nichts rührte sich.  
Natalie drehte sich zur Einfahrt um, in der ein Pickup stand, die Ladefläche mit einer Plane verdeckt. Doch die Formen unter dieser Plane sagten sehr deutlich, daß dieses Dämonfeuer, Miles Emmerich mit Namen, sein Arbeitswerkzeug aufgeladen hatte. Weit konnte er also nicht sein.  
Nick seufzte und klopfte nochmals, eindringlicher jetzt. „Mister Emmerich? Portland PD, bitte öffnen Sie!“ sagte er mit eindringlicher Stimme.  
Das haßte Natalie, dieses Warten. Auch als staatliche Polizistin waren ihr in der Regel die Hände gebunden, zumindest tagsüber im regulären Dienst. Die Eingreiftruppe, die sie bis zu dem Fiasko um die kleine Madeleine geleitet hatte, war da eine andere Sache gewesen – nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit, verstand sich.  
„Ist jemand da?“ fragte sie, als Nick zum dritten Mal klopfte.  
Der Grimm beugte sich vor und versuchte durch das Milchglas-Fenster der Fronttür zu sehen. „Könnte sein. Irgendetwas jedenfalls bewegt sich da drinnen“, antwortete er, klopfte erneut. „Mister Emmerich, hier ist die Polizei. Detective Burkhardt von der Portland PD. Öffnen Sie die Tür!“  
Natalie klopfte mit ihrem Ausweis auf die Fingerknöchel ihrer anderen Hand. „Soll ichs mal versuchen?“ erbot sie sich, gerade als sich der Schlüssel von innen drehte.  
Nick warf ihr einen triumphierenden Blick zu, richtete sich dann auf und schob das Hemd in die Hose zurück, daß der Blick auf seine Marke freilag.  
Die Tür öffnete sich und ein Mann erschien. Groß, kräftig, kleine Augen in einem breiten Gesicht. Den Schädel rasiert, doch die Haare wieder wachsend. Natalie hob beeindruckt die Brauen, als er sich von innen gegen den Türrahmen lehnte und sie die nicht gerade kleinen Muskeln seiner Oberarme bestaunen durfte. Nick schien unbeeindruckt, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und sah unverwandt zu dem Mann hinauf, der sogar noch größer als Sean sein dürfte.  
„Mister Emmerich?“ fragte der Grimm.  
„Was will die Polizei von mir?“ fragte der im tiefen Baß.  
„FBI, Special Agent Furlong“, mischte Natalie sich jetzt ein und drängte dichter an Nicks Seite. „Mister Emmerich, wir hätten da einige Fragen wegen Ihres … Zweitjobs.“  
Sie spürte Nicks verärgerten Blick auf sich, aber im Gegensatz zu ihm spürte sie etwas. Dieses Dämonfeuer da vor ihnen war bereit Feuer zu spucken. Und wenn es soweit kommen sollte, war Nick Burkhardt Toast. Etwas, was sie nicht erleben wollte.  
Also ließ sie das Wogen ein Stückweit zu, weit genug, daß er sehen konnte, was sie war.  
Emmerich richtete sich wieder auf und starrte sie an. „Das FBI?“ fragte er entgeistert, während seine eigene Woge einsetzte.  
Natalie drängte Nick zur Seite. „Ganz genau. Es geht um eine Serie von Morden, der letzte hier in Portland“, antwortete sie.  
Nick schoß einen wütenden Blick auf sie ab, sie sah es aus dem Augenwinkel. Aber besser er war wütend als daß das Dämonfeuer auf ihn aufmerksam werden würde. So wie er jetzt stand, war vielleicht noch eine Schulter von ihm zu sehen, auf keinen Fall aber sein Gesicht. Und das war es, was Wesen erkennen mußten.  
„Dieses Mädchen vor zwei Tagen? Das war ein Serienkiller?“ Emmerich riß die Augen auf und morphte zurück.   
„Können wir vielleicht drinnen weitersprechen?“ erkundigte Natalie sich.  
„Ja, klar, kommen Sie rein.“ Emmerich trat zurück und ließ die Tür aufschwingen.  
Nick hob ein Bein, gerade als Natalie sich zu ihm umdrehte und sich ihm in den Weg stellte auf diese Weise.  
„Detective, ich möchte, daß Sie sich etwas auf dem Grundstück umsehen. Danke“, befahl sie ihm, betrat das Haus und schloß die Tür vor seiner Nase, noch einen letzten Blick auf seine großen, grün-blauen Augen erhaschend, die sie mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Wut anstarrten.  
Natalie atmete hörbar auf, als sie die Tür geschlossen hatte.  
Gut, Nick Burkhardt war in Sicherheit. Sie konnte mit der Situation umgehen, damit dürfte dann alles erledigt sein.  
„Sie wissen von den … Spielen?“ wandte Emmerich sich an sie, als sie ihm in das Wohnzimmer folgte. Er drehte sich um und runzelte die Stirn. „Wo ist Ihr Kollege?“  
„Der Detective hat mich nur hergefahren“, erklärte Natalie schnell und lächelte. „Ich kenne mich in Portland nicht aus.“  
Emmerich nickte. „Einen Kaffee? Tee?“ fragte er dann.  
Natalie nahm auf einem großen, tiefen Sessel Platz und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein danke“, sie lächelte zu dem Dämonfeuer hoch und lehnte sich zurück, sich unweigerlich fragend, wie sie je wieder aufstehen sollte. „Und ja, ICH weiß von den Spielen. Der Detective … ist nicht so ganz im Bilde.“  
Emmerich nickte. „Dann ist er eine Kehrseite? Ich dachte, ich hätte etwas gesehen ...“ Er schüttelte den Kopf und ließ sich ihr gegenüber auf dem, ebenso riesigen, Sofa nieder. Er griff nach der Fernbedienung und schaltete einen alten Bildröhren-Fernseher aus, ehe er sich zurücklehnte. „Ich habe doch keine Schwierigkeiten wegen der Spiele, oder? Ich meine, mir wurde versichert, alles sei legal … in unserem Sinne.“  
Natalie schüttelte den Kopf. „Es geht nicht um die Löwenspiele. Ich denke, nach der Neubesetzung des Rudels dürften die Schwierigkeiten des letzten Jahres der Vergangenheit angehören. Und selbst wenn … solange Sie nichts darüber wissen … Sie wissen doch nichts über neue Entführungsfälle, oder?“  
Emmerich schüttelte den Kopf. „Darüber weiß ich gar nichts. Ich war letztes Jahr noch nicht hier, sondern kam mit dem neuen Rudel von Texas herüber.“  
Natalie lächelte. „Das ist gut.“

***

Nicks Lippen waren einmal mehr vor Wut zusammengekniffen, als er vor der geschlossenen Tür stand.  
Dieses Weibstück trieb ihn in den Wahnsinn! Wenn das noch lange so weiterging, würde er sie wirklich noch einen Kopf kleiner machen, schwor er sich.  
„Verdammter Lindwurm!“ knurrte er und wandte sich ab.  
Sie wollte, daß er sich das Grundstück ansah. Gut, so schwer es ihm auch fiel, einmal mehr ausgeschlossen zu werden, er würde ihr den Gefallen tun. Aber wehe, sie ging hinterher zu Renard und beschwerte sich.  
Nick trat von der Veranda wieder herunter und folgte einem grob gepflasterten Weg zur Einfahrt, in der der Pickup stand. Als er um das Haus herumkam bemerkte er die Garage, die ein Stück nach hinten versetzt halb hinter dem Haupthaus gebaut worden war und stutzte.  
Warum sollte Emmerich seinen Wagen mit seinem nicht gerade billigen Werkzeug draußen stehen lassen, wenn er doch eine Garage hatte?  
Vielleicht war die Garage voll?  
Nick beschloß, sich das ganze einmal näher anzusehen und marschierte den Weg zum Nebengebäude hinauf.  
Die Garage selbst war verschlossen, aber er konnte durch gleich durch mehrere Fenster in das Innere sehen.  
Ein grauer Impala Negra stand darin, ansonsten war die Garage leer.  
Nick runzelte die Stirn, versuchte dann einen Blick auf das Nummernschild des Wagens zu erhaschen, während er sein Handy aus der Tasche kramte. Mittels Schnellwahltaste rief er die Kollegen von der Verkehrsüberwachung an und stutzte.  
Das Nummernschild war aus New York – einmal mehr!  
„Ja?“  
Nick reckte den Hals und sagte: „Hey, Burkhardt hier. Könnt ihr für mich ein Nummernschild überprüfen?“  
„Nick, hey. Wie siehts aus?“ sagte die Stimme am anderen Ende. „Und klar. Wie lautet die Nummer?“  
Nick gab sie durch.

***

Natalie legte den mitgebrachten Bolzen ihrer Dopplerbrust auf den Tisch zwischen sich und Emmerich.  
„Schon mal gesehen?“ fragte sie.  
Der Dämonfeuer beugte sich vor und griff nach dem Bolzen. „Gut verarbeitet“, merkte er an und drehte ihn zwischen den Fingern. „Üblicherweise sind sie doch hohl, oder?“ fragte er schließlich und legte das Geschoß zurück.  
Natalie nickte. „Üblicherweise. Kommt drauf an, was man treffen möchte“, antwortete sie.  
Emmerich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Also, ich sehe so einen Bolzen das erste Mal“, gab er zu. „Tut mir leid, wenn ich Sie damit enttäusche.“  
Natalie nickte wieder, steckte den Bolzen ein und holte statt dessen ein Foto hervor. „Wie stehts damit?“ fragte sie und legte dieses nun auf den Tisch.  
Wieder griff Emmerich danach, dann aber, nach einem ersten Blick, ließ er das Foto fallen als habe er sich verbrannt.  
„Dachte ich mir.“ Natalie sah den Dämonfeuer offen an. „Sie wollen keinen Ärger, Emmerich, ich will den Mörder meiner Cousine dingfest machen. Einfache Rechnung, denken Sie nicht?“  
Der Schmied leckte sich die Lippen. „Ich … ich kann nicht“, flüsterte er.  
Natalie runzelte die Stirn. „Besser wäre es, wenn Sie könnten. Ich könnte Ihnen das Leben zur Hölle machen, ich hoffe, Sie wissen das.“  
Emmerich schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie verstehen nicht, Agent. Das hier …“ Er schob das Foto zurück in ihre Richtung.  
„Ja?“ Natalie hob die Brauen. „Klären Sie mich auf, bitte.“  
Emmerich biß sich auf die Lippen und rutschte sichtlich nervös auf dem Sofa herum. „Hören Sie, Agent Furlong, was mit ihrer Cousine passiert ist tut mir wirklich leid, aber … das hier … das ist …“ Er seufzte. „Ich kann nicht!“  
„Dann erklären Sie mir warum. Geben Sie mir irgendetwas, mit dem ich arbeiten kann und Sie sind aus der Sache raus“, schlug Natalie vor. „Ich will Ihnen nicht ans Bein pinkeln, aber ich werde es tun, wenn es sein muß.“  
Emmerich schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf.

***

Nick war mittlerweile im Garten, während er auf den Rückruf wegen des Nummernschildes wartete.  
Der Garten war ungepflegt, allerdings bemühte sich wohl jemand, ihn nicht zu sehr verkommen zu lassen. Am gegenüberliegenden Ende fand Nick einen Brandplatz, typisch für Dämonfeuer nach allem, was er mit Arial Eberhardt erlebt hatte. Er hockte sich hin, als er etwas zwischen den Grasstengeln schimmern sah.  
Lipide, ölige Lipide.  
Damit wäre der Beweis erbracht, Emmerich war ein Dämonfeuer.  
Nick erhob sich seufzend wieder und sah zum Haus. Überrascht hob er die Brauen, als er Furlong sah, die sich offensichtlich mit jemandem unterhielt, der mit dem Rücken zu ihm auf dem Sofa saß. Anhand des stoppeligen Schädels war Nick davon überzeugt, daß es Emmerich war.  
Stirnrunzelnd lehnte der Grimm sich gegen den hohen Gartenzaun. Von seinem Standort aus hatte er einen guten Blick auf das rückwärtige Haus und konnte die beiden beobachten. Und da es nichts mehr zu tun gab … Nick kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust und wartete und beobachtete.

***

Natalie verstand nicht.  
Sie konnte nicht weitergehen, ohne wirklich körperliche Gewalt anwenden zu müssen, was sie zu vermeiden suchte. Sie würde Ärger mit Sean bekommen, würde einer der Schmiede der Löwenspiele ausfallen. Und eigentlich hatte sie mit genug Verstand bei Emmerich gerechnet, daß der erkennen würde, wann er seinen Mund aufzumachen hatte und wann nicht.  
Offensichtlich hatte sie sich da geirrt …  
„Ich will Ihnen nicht zu nahe treten, aber ich denke, Sie wissen, wie private Fehden gehandhabt werden. Ich will Sie in meine nicht mit hineinziehen“, erklärte sie.  
Emmerich schüttelte den Kopf. „Tut mir leid, aber ...“ Seine Augen glitten hinüber zu einer der beiden Türen, eine führte zurück zum Eingangsbereich des Hauses, die andere aber …  
Und da hörte Natalie das Husten und richtete sich unwillkürlich auf.

***

Nicks iPhone klingelte. Er nahm es aus der Tasche und akzeptierte den Ruf grinsend.  
„Das ging schnell“, sagte er und lauschte. Doch nicht sehr konzentriert, wurde er doch auf etwas anderes aufmerksam.  
Nicks Augen weiteten sich, als er die dritte Gestalt sah und selbst durch die Scheiben das rauhe, tiefe Husten hörte.

***

Emmerich erhob sich. „Es tut mir leid, ehrlich“, sagte er mit tiefem Bedauern in der Stimme. „Aber … diese Sache geht Sie nichts an, Special Agent.“  
Natalie richtete sich auf. „Was … ?“ Da sah sie das zweite Wesen durch die nicht kontrollierte Tür kommen, voll gemorpht in seine Dämenfeuer-Form.  
Natalie erbleichte. „Tut das nicht!“ sagte sie und hob die Hand.  
Emmerich verließ den Raum. „Tut mir leid“, wehte seine Stimme ihm nach.  
Das zweite Dämonfeuer hustete erneut.  
Natalie wich einen Schritt zurück. „Tun Sie das nicht“, wiederholte sie und zog ihre Waffe.  
Und im nächsten Moment zerbarst das Panoramafenster in den Garten hinaus und Natalie wurde zu Boden gerissen, während eine Flammenhölle über ihr zu tosen begann.

***

Nick sah, wie der Schmied Emmerich das Zimmer verließ, das zweite Dämonfeuer allerdings keinerlei Anstalten machte, ihm zu folgen. Eher das Gegenteil.  
Natalie erhob sich. Er sah, wie ihre Lippen sich bewegten, sah die beschwichtigende Geste, die sie machte, doch er sah auch, daß das nichts bringen würde.  
Das zweite Dämonfeuer machte sich bereit, Feuer zu speien.  
Nick kann kein Halten mehr. Er nahm Anlauf und … sprang durch das Panoramafenster in das Innere des Hauses. Umgeben von Scherben und Lipiden packte er Natalie und riß sie mit sich zu Boden, während er fühlte, wie über ihm das Feuer anschwoll.  
Die Lindwurm kämpfte gegen ihn an.  
„Ich will Ihr Leben retten, verdammt!“ brüllte Nick zu ihr nieder.  
Ihr Gesicht morphte zu dem einer goldenen Schlange. In ihrer Wesenform hatte sie viel mehr Kraft und brachte es fertig, ihn von sich zu stoßen, nur um sich dann auf ihn zu rollen und niederzudrücken.  
Eine Flammenwand walzte auf sie zu. Nick sah es erst jetzt, da er auf dem Rücken lag, und riß vor Entsetzen die Augen weit auf.  
„Schieß! Schieß endlich!“ schrie sie ihn an.  
Und Nick griff nach seiner Waffe, zielte grob auf den dunklen Schatten hinter den Flammen und drückte ab.  
Und Natalie über ihm begann zu brüllen vor Schmerz, als die Flammen sie erreichten …


	9. Ernüchterung

Als Sean Renard die Szenerie betrat glaubte er sich im ersten Moment an den Ort eines Bombenanschlages hinversetzt. Das Haus, in dem der Schmied Miles Emmerich gewohnt hatte, war so gut wie abgebrannt. Letzte, schwelende Trümmer standen da wie mahnende Finger zwischen all dem Rauch. Auch die an das Gebäude angrenzende Garage hatte gebrannt, allerdings hatte man sie wohl noch retten können,ehe der Schaden zu schlimm wurde. Im Inneren des seines Daches Verlust gegangenen Nebengebäudes erkannte er einen Wagen, der wie ein verkohltes Musclecar aussah.  
Feuerwehrleute waren damit beschäftigt, ihre Gerätschaften wieder einzusammeln, während der polizeieigene Brandermittler bereits in Sicherheitszeug durch die Trümmer stapfte und sich Notizen machte. Die Helfer der Gerichtsmedizin waren gerade damit beschäftigt, eine Leiche aus den Trümmern zu holen, die Sanitäter ihrerseits standen als stille Beobachter bei ihren Einsatzfahrzeugen.  
Sean seufzte schwer und schüttelte den Kopf.  
Er verstand immer noch nicht so ganz, was hier eigentlich passiert war. Eigentlich waren Natalie Furlong und Nick Burkhardt doch nur hier gewesen, um einen möglichen Zeugen zu befragen. Statt dessen aber …  
Sean drehte sich um und sah auf seinen Detective nieder, der mit müden Augen die Szenerie betrachtete. „Was ist hier passiert, sagten Sie, Nick?“ fragte er.  
Der zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn ich das wüßte. Plötzlich stand alles in Flammen“, antwortete er. In seinen großen Augen stand noch immer der Schock, den er in der letzten Stunde erlitten hatte. Wenn es denn ein Schock war.  
Sean warf einen nachdenklichen Blick zu den arbeitslosen Sanitätern hinüber.  
Was auch immer in Nick Burkhardt vorging, es war offensichtlich nichts, was diese diagnostizieren wollten oder konnten. Sean hoffte auf letzteres. Ein traumatisierte Grimm war wirklich das allerletzte, was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte.  
„Der Tote ist demnach Emmerich?“ fragte er. „Und Sie haben ihn erschossen?“  
Nick schüttelte den Kopf, den Blick immer noch auf die Trümmer gerichtet, und hustete. „Emmerich ist geflohen“, erklärte er heiser. „Sein … sein Hausgast war es, der das Haus in Brand steckte und uns zu töten versuchte.“  
„Haben wir einen Namen?“ bohrte Sean weiter.  
„Ich fürchte nicht, Sir.“ Nick blickte endlich auf und unterdrückte ein weiteres Husten.  
In seinen Augen war Verwirrung und Unglauben zu lesen. Dabei sollte er doch eigentlich mittlerweile daran gewöhnt sein, daß Unglaubliches um ihn herum passierte. Immerhin wies Sean ihm jetzt schon seit Jahren die Wesen-Fälle zu, damit er eben abstumpfte.  
Was war da noch passiert?  
„Aber der Wagen … das Autowrack in der Garage … was mal eine Garage gewesen ist, meine ich“, Nick rieb sich über das Gesicht und verschmierte auf diese Weise noch mehr Ruß und Staub darauf. „der Wagen wurde vor einer Woche als gestohlen gemeldet in New York … am Containerhafen.“  
„Verstehe ...“  
Also nicht der gesuchte Collector-Killer, sondern irgendjemand anderes, vermutlich ein illegaler Wesen-Einwanderer.  
„Hat Emmerich irgendetwas zu sagen gehabt, ehe er floh?“ fragte Sean weiter.  
Nick zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht“, gab er zu. „Ich war draußen. Agent Furlong war allein im Haus.“  
Sean runzelte unwillig die Stirn.  
„Sie wollte es so“, fuhr Nick eilig fort, nachdem er offensichtlich den Unwillen seines Vorgesetzten bemerkt hatte. „Und ich hielt es für richtig, daß wir uns trennten und einer das Grundstück überwachte.“ Und wieder hustete der Grimm.  
Sean stutzte. Das waren ja ganz neue Töne! Bisher hätte Nick alles getan, um seine Zwangspartnerin wieder loszuwerden. Und ein solches Versagen hätte eigentlich dazu geführt, Natalie sehr schnell und sehr gründlich nach Washington DC zurückzubefördern. Und ausgerechnet eine solche Chance ließ Nick sich entgehen?  
„Dann werde ich wohl warten müssen auf einen Bericht, bis die Ärzte ihr Okay gegeben haben.“ Lieber wäre es ihm gewesen, sofort Antworten zu erhalten. Aber offensichtlich … Sean kniff unwillig die Lippen aufeinander.  
„Tut mir leid. Wir dachten, es sei vielleicht besser, wenn einer von uns draußen blieb“, erklärte Nick und hustete.  
Wers glaubte …  
Einer der arbeitslosen Sanitäter kam zu ihnen herüber und gab Nick eine Plastikflasche Wasser, die der junge Grimm dankbar annahm.  
„Ich denke, Sie sollten sich ebenfalls durchchecken lassen, Nick“, schlug Sean vor, nachdem er beobachtete, wie der Grimm einen Schluck aus der Flasche nahm. „Jordan kann mir Bericht erstatten.“ Er nickte zu den Trümmern hinüber, in denen noch immer der Brandermittler seiner Arbeit nachging.  
Nick sah wieder mit versteinerter Miene aber geradezu schreienden Augen zu der Brandruine, nickte dann. „Danke, Sir“, murmelte er und trottete zu seinem Truck hinüber.  
Was war da zwischen den beiden passiert, daß der Grimm plötzlich so aus dem Gleichgewicht schien?  
Sean wußte es nicht, und er wußte nicht, ob er tatsächlich darüber Bescheid wissen wollte. Seufzend winkte er Jordan herbei, als der sich kurz umdrehte und hoffte, daß sie schnell eine plausible Erklärung finden würden.

***

Als Nick sich seinem Wagen näherte hörte er bereits das keuchende bis bellende Husten von der der Straße abgewandten Seite und trat um den Truck herum.  
Natalie Furlong saß in der Türöffnung und versuchte gerade wieder zu Atem zu kommen, als Nick um die geöffnete Tür herumtrat und dann stehen blieb, sich mit beiden Armen auf sein Auto stützend.  
„Geht's wieder?“ fragte er besorgt und hielt ihr eine zweite Flasche Wasser hin, die sie nur zu gern annahm.  
Sie sah schlimm aus, mußte er zugeben, hatte sie doch einiges mehr aushalten müssen als er. Nick hatte ihr seine Ersatzjacke gegeben, die er immer auf dem Rücksitz des Trucks liegen hatte für alle Fälle. Ihre eigene Kleidung … nun, die neue Bluse würde definitiv keinen zweiten Auftritt mehr erhalten und auch die dünne Windjacke, die sie getragen hatte, hatte den Angriff des Dämonfeuers nicht überlebt. Ihr Gesicht war voller Ruß, deutliche Spuren hatten sich in ihre Wangen gegraben. Nick war sich nicht sicher ob von Tränen oder vom Löschwasser.  
Er selbst dagegen hatte nur eine, wenn auch schmerzhafte Verbrennung an der linken Hand davongetragen. Er vermutete stark, daß das passiert war, als er versucht hatte, ihren Kopf runterzudrücken.  
„Danke“, sagte sie endlich, nachdem sie die Flasche wieder abgesetzt hatte.  
Nick nickte mitfühlend. „Könnten Sie …“ Er stockte, zögerte einen Moment, dann entschied er sich und setzte neu an: „Kannst du mir erklären, was da passiert ist?“  
Natalie blickte auf, einen amüsierten Zug um die Mundwinkel. Dann begann sie zu nicken. „Lindwürmer und Dämonfeuer haben die gleichen Vorfahren“, antwortete sie. „Das bedeutet nicht, ich bin feuerfest, aber ich halte mehr aus als Menschen, wenn ich woge.“  
Nick hob die Brauen. „Wow!“ machte er beeindruckt. „Beim nächsten Dämonfeuer sollte ich dann wohl vorher anrufen, oder?“  
Natalie fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Reste ihres vormals langen Haares und seufzte. „Hätte er direkt auf uns gezielt, wären wir beide verbrannt“, erklärte sie und betrachtete mit trauriger Miene die dicke Strähne, die sie gerade selbst aus den Resten ihres Kopfhaares gezogen hatte. „Und leider wirkt der Schuppenpanzer nur für die Haut, weder für Kleidung noch Haar“, gab sie dann schließlich zu und ließ die Strähne fallen.  
Nick mußte jetzt doch schmunzeln, fühlte allerdings wieder das bekannte Kratzen im Hals und nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus seiner Wasserflasche. „Und warum sollte Renard nicht wissen, daß du unverletzt bist? Ich meine … irgendeine Erklärung wäre uns schon eingefallen.“  
Ein weiterer amüsierter Blick traf ihn, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Wir müssen reden … ungestört“, sagte sie dann. „Ich denke, da gibt es einigen Nachholbedarf zwischen uns.“  
Nick runzelte die Stirn. „Ich verstehe nicht ...“  
„Ich meine, sowohl den Fall betreffend wie auch … uns“, erklärte sie zögernd.  
Nick hob die Brauen. „Uns?“ fragte er. „Ich wußte nicht einmal, daß es ein Uns gibt. Ich mag mich allerdings irren.“  
Natalie verdrehte theatralisch die Augen. „Es gibt ein Uns.“  
Nick kniff die Lippen aufeinander. „Mein Partner ist Hank Griffin“, entgegnete er dann.  
„Ich sprach nicht von Partnern. Obwohl … wäre überlegenswert ...“ Natalie blickte auf, wieder diesen amüsierten Zug um die Augen.  
„Ganz sicher nicht“, entgegnete Nick sofort, zögerte dann aber und zog die Schultern hoch. Er warf einen Blick auf die Brandruine und sah dort noch immer Renard mit Jordan diskutieren. Der Brandexperte würde einer weiteren harten Zeit entgegensehen …  
„Ich ...“  
Ihre Stimme riß ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Nick senkte den Kopf und sah sie wieder an. „Ja?“ fragte er.  
Sie seufzte. „Ich denke ...“ Sie zog die Schultern hoch und verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerz und rieb sich die Schulter.  
„Soll ich einen der Sanitäter rüberrufen?“ fragte Nick besorgt.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte. „Danke fürs Lebenretten“, sagte sie dann endlich und blickte auf.  
Nick begann zu grinsen. „Kann ich nur zurückgeben“, antwortete er. „Ehrlich gesagt, das ist erst das zweite Mal, daß ein Wesen mich retten wollte.“  
„Nicht nur ein Wesen. Ein Lindwurm“, erklärte sie und hob stolz das Kinn.  
„Ja, ein Lindwurm ...“ Innerlich verdrehte Nick einmal mehr die Augen.  
Diese Frau hatte ein Ego so groß wie ganz Portland! Eigentlich sollte er genervt sein von ihr. Aber … im Moment war er viel zu … ja, was?  
Nick wußte es nicht. Nicht genau. Er fühlte sich so lebendig wie seit langem nicht mehr. Er wußte, daß waren die Auswirkungen des Adrenalins, dennoch aber … Sie hatte ihm das Leben gerettet, verdammt! Die gleiche Natalie Furlong, die ihn vor einem knappen halben Jahr hatte in einem heruntergekommenen Lagerhaus hatte verbluten lassen wollen hatte ihm jetzt das Leben gerettet. Wie paßte das zusammen? Warum kannte sie Informationen, an die eigentlich niemand gelangen durfte, Dinge, die niemand wissen konnte, abgesehen von seinen Eltern und ihm?  
Das ganze ergab immer weniger Sinn für Nick. Oder doch zuviel? Immerhin wußte er, wohin es führte, folgte er dem Gedankengang. Und er wollte nicht in diese Richtung gehen!  
„Geht's dir gut?“ fragte Natalie besorgt.  
Nick ballte kurz die Linke zur Faust. Die Verbrennung tat genau das, sie brannte.  
Es war verstörend. Eine Sache, wenn Monroe und er sich gegenseitig ihre Leben retteten. Immerhin war Monroe in seinen Augen etwas wie ein Aushilfs-Wesen-Polizist gewesen, allerdings ohne Marke. Sie beide waren Partner, und Partner retteten sich gegenseitig ihre Leben, zumal wenn sie gute Freunde waren, so wie Monroe und er es gewesen waren.  
Nick schnürte sich einmal mehr die Kehle zu. Monroe fehlte ihm!  
„Mir geht’s gut“, antwortete er rauh und blinzelte. „Aber … worüber sollten wir reden?“  
Natalie seufzte und lehnte sich gegen den seitlichen Türrahmen. „Du erinnerst dich nicht an mich?“ fragte sie dann. Enttäuschung war unter der Rußschicht auf ihrem Gesicht zu lesen.  
Nick zögerte.  
Ihre Augen. Jetzt, da sie aus der Rußschicht wirklich hervorstachen und das lange Haar größtenteils verschwunden war …  
Zögernd schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich … bin mir nicht sicher ...“ antwortete er zögernd.  
Sie kniff die Lippen aufeinander. „Okay, ich brauche einen Friseur, eine Dusche und neue Klamotten“, sagte sie dann schließlich. „Und dann einen Ort, an dem wir ungestört reden können.“  
Nick biß sich auf die Unterlippe. „Über was?“ fragte er dann schließlich. „Ich meine, es gibt viel zu reden, aber ...“ Er stockte, als ein weiterer Blick aus ihren Augen ihn traf. Unwillkürlich trat er einen halben Schritt zurück, als wieder das Traumgesichte der letzten Nacht vor ihm erscheinen wollte.  
Tante Lee beugte sich über ihn.  
„Das ist nicht möglich!“ entfuhr es ihm endlich.  
Natalie nickte. „Doch, ist es“, antwortete sie, als könne sie seine Gedanken lesen. „Es tut mir leid, kleiner Prinz.“  
Nick runzelte verzweifelt die Stirn. „Tante Lee?“  
Natalie nickte nur stumm.


	10. Ernüchterung

Monroe öffnete die Tür und … erstarrte, als er ausgerechnet SIE davor stehen sah, an Nicks Seite.  
„Hey!“ begrüßte sie ihn mit einem Schulterzucken. Irgendwie … sie roch nach Rauch, ebenso wie der Grimm. Gleichzeitig aber auch frisch gewaschen. Und … war ihr Haar nicht letztes Jahr lang gewesen?  
„Ich wußte nicht, wo wir sonst wirklich ungestört reden könnten. Außerdem … ich hätte gern jemanden dabei“, erklärte Nick ihm, während Natalie sich an ihm vorbeidrängte und sein Haus betrat. Ein Lindwurm!  
Monroe war einiges gewohnt von seinem ungewöhnlichen Freund, und er wußte, eigentlich sollte er sich wirklich über nichts mehr wundern, aber … ein Lindwurm?  
„Könntest du mir das bitte näher erklären?“ zischte er, sich seinem Freund entgegenstellend. „Ich dachte, du wolltest sie so schnell wie möglich loswerden und dich nicht mit ihr verbrüdern?“  
„Es ist … kompliziert, okay? Deshalb und weil du dich wesentlich besser auskennst.“ Nick verdrehte die Augen. „Ich kann sie nicht mit zum Trailer nehmen … noch nicht!“  
„Noch nicht? Noch nicht? Was soll das denn heißen?“ Monroe funkelte seinen kleineren Freund an. „Aber in meinem Haus darf sie sich breit machen oder wie darf ich das verstehen?“  
Nick öffnete den Mund auf der Suche nach den richtigen Worten. Sein Blick glitt ab, dann schloß er die Augen und nickte. „Sie ist meine Patentante“, sagte er endlich.  
Monroe erstarrte und öffnete unwillkürlich die Tür weit genug, daß der Grimm an ihm vorbeischlüpfen konnte.  
Patentante? Natalie Furlong? Nicks Patentante? Wie war das denn passiert? War er in ein Taufbecken gefallen, als sie beide ihren Fall bearbeiteten und sie hatte einen Priester aus der Hosentasche gezaubert?  
Monroe erkannte, er würde die Antwort nie erhalten, wenn er jetzt nicht die Tür schloß. Also tat er genau das und drehte sich um.  
Natalie Furlong hatte sich auf seinem Sofa niedergelassen, Nick stand im Türrahmen und sah ihn unverwandt an.  
„Ich lege ein weiteres Gedeck auf“, entschied Monroe endlich und verschwand in der Küche.  
Das gabs nicht! Wen zauberte der Grimm denn noch aus dem Hut? Erst tauchte seine tot geglaubte Mutter wieder auf, dann entpuppte sich ein Lindwurm als seine Patin. Was als nächstes? Halb erwartete Monroe, daß jetzt auch noch Darth Vader auftauchen würde mit einer weiteren Sohnes-Offenbarung.  
Nick folgte ihm in die Küche und holte drei Tassen aus dem Schrank, die er mit Monroes stets frisch aufgebrühten Kaffee füllte. In zwei davon goß er zusätzlich jede Menge Milch, ehe er zurückkehrte ins Wohnzimmer.  
Als Monroe ihm schließlich folgte mit einem weiteren Teller und Besteck bewaffnet, saß Nick im Sessel Natalie gegenüber und musterte sie aufmerksam. Doch offensichtlich warteten beide mit ihrer Geschichte, bis auch er sich dazugesellte.  
Monroe wußte nicht wirklich, was er von dieser Neuigkeit halten sollte, als er sich schließlich ebenfalls auf dem Sofa niederließ.  
Nick, mit der Tasse in seinen Händen spielend, atmete tief ein und suchte offensichtlich erneut nach den richtigen Worten. Doch diesmal übernahm Natalie die Führung.  
„Ich weiß, es gibt jetzt tausend Fragen, aber ich denke, um einen Hintergrund zu schaffen, sollte ich erst erklären, was es mit dem ganzen auf sich hat.“  
„Gute Idee“, stimmte Monroe zu und lehnte sich zurück. „Am besten fangen Sie da an, als dieser … Unfall passiert ist.“  
Natalie warf ihm einen amüsierten Blick zu, griff dann nach ihrer eigenen Tasse und nahm einen Schluck. „Als die Grimm und die Lindwürmer ihren Handel schlossen, ging das zunächst ziemlich schief“, begann sie dann, stellte die Tasse wieder auf den Tisch zurück und seufzte. „Die Menschen fuhren fort, die Lindwürmer zu bekämpfen und wandten sich auch gegen die Grimm. Und die begannen irgendwann auch noch, sich gegenseitig zu bekämpfen. Also … nach dem vierten Kreuzzug wurde eine neue Regelung in Kraft gesetzt. Die Lindwürmer bekamem sozusagen feste Grimm, jeweils Familien. Diese Grimm wurden aus sämtlichen Archiven und Aufzeichnungen gelöscht, um sie zu schützen.“  
„Klingt logisch, wenn sie selbst von der eigenen Art gejagt wurden“, merkte Monroe an.  
„Ja, das ist interessant, aber es erklärt nicht, was … was damals passiert ist und warum du ...“ Nick runzelte verzweifelt die Stirn.  
Natalie nickte und seufzte. „Meine Familie wanderte vor über hundert Jahren nach Amerika aus, und wir nahmen die Grimm-Familie mit“, sagte sie. „Wie gesagt, niemand außerhalb dieser Regelung wußte, daß Grimm für uns arbeiteten, ebensowenig wie für eine der anderen Lindwurm-Familien. In jeder Generation, oder doch solange sie lebten, wurde ein Grimm erwählt, um uns zu schützen. Der letzte dieser Reihe war dein Vater, Reed Burkhardt.“  
Monroe klappte das Kinn herunter. Nick richtete sich auf.  
„Mein Vater war auch ein Grimm?“  
Natalie nickte lächelnd. „Und er war ein guter Freund“, ergänzte sie. „Wenn zwei Familien solange miteinander zu tun haben wir unsere kommt es unausweichlich zu Freundschaften. Reed war für mich etwas wie ein großer Bruder, als ich aufwuchs. Ich war dabei, als deine Eltern heirateten und dann auch, als du getauft wurdest. Reed fragte mich, ob ich deine Patin werden würde, trotz daß Kelly dagegen war.“ Ihr Blick glitt ab, richtete sich nach innen. „Er sah in uns nie eine Gefahr, auch in anderen Wesen nicht. Vielleicht war das seine größte Schwäche. Für ihn waren Wesen eine andere Art Menschen, mehr nicht.“ Sie lächelte. „Du konntest meinen Namen nicht aussprechen, als du klein warst, darum nanntest du mich ...“  
„Tante Lee“, vervollständigte Nick den Satz.  
Natalie nickte.  
„Wow!“ machte Monroe. „Das ist wirklich eine … rührende Geschichte. Aber, wenn Sie Nick doch so gut kannten und liebten, warum haben Sie dann letztes Jahr sein Leben riskiert?“  
„Ich habe ihn nicht erkannt“, gab Natalie zu. „Ich hätte mich informieren sollen, dann wäre ich unweigerlich über Reed gestolpert, auch wenn der nur als … Mensch geführt wurde, aber ich habs versäumt.“ Sie wandte sich wieder Nick zu und sah ihn an. „Und ich habe mein Versprechen gebrochen, was mir fast noch mehr leid tut.“  
„Welches Versprechen?“ verlangte Monroe zu wissen.  
„Mich zu suchen und zu finden“, antwortete Nick für sie, hielt ihrem Blick stand.  
Monroe fühlte sich wie das sprichwörtliche fünfte Rad am Wagen. Doch gleichzeitig … das hier war interessant, erklärte es doch das eine oder andere.  
„Es ist damals so unendlich viel auf einmal passiert“, gestand Natalie seufzend und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wußte die ganze Zeit, daß die Münzen irgendwann Schaden anrichten würden, aber nicht so!“  
Nick beugte sich vor. „Was ist damals noch passiert?“ fragte er.  
Natalie griff wieder nach ihrer Tasse, nahm aber keinen weiteren Schluck sondern blickte auf den Milchkaffee darin, die Stirn gerunzelt. „Reed rief meinen Vater an und sagte, daß Kelly und er verschwinden und er deshalb seinen Dienst quittieren müsse“, begann sie schließlich. „Dad war natürlich alles andere als erbaut. Nicht daß es eine große Rolle gespielt hätte. Die Zeiten haben sich geändert seit dem Mittelalter und wir befanden uns in keiner unmittelbaren Gefahr. Aber ...“ Ein Muskel in ihrer Wange begann zu zucken. „Meine Familie hat es immer als einen wechselseitigen Vertrag angesehen. Die Grimm beschützten uns, ja, aber wir beschützten auch sie, wenn es nötig war. Mein Vater wollte seinen Teil dieses Vertrages einhalten, und daß hatte er Reed auch mehrmals gesagt.“  
„Dann wußtet ihr schon vorher, daß etwas vorging?“ fragte Nick nach.  
Monroe richtete sich jetzt ebenfalls auf und lauschte gespannt.  
Natalie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht wirklich. Aber als Reed dann endlich eingestand, daß Kelly die Hüterin der Münzen war ...“ Sie seufzte. „Von dem Tag an war mein Vater in ständiger Bereitschaft und warb Informanten und Spione in Europa an, die ihn warnen sollten, sollte etwas passieren.“  
„Wieder diese Münzen ...“ murmelte Monroe abfällig.  
Natalie lächelte humorlos. „Immer diese verdammten Münzen, ja. Es hält sich die Legende, daß sie auch geschaffen wurden, um Wesen zu infizieren und so leichter auffindbar zu machen für die, die sie jagen.“  
„Die Grimm“, kommentierte Nick.  
„Nicht nur. Auch andere Wesen.“  
„Royals?“ fragte Monroe.  
Natalie nickte und nahm einen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse. „Wir erhielten keine Warnung, nichts. Das ganze geschah aus heiterem Himmel“, fuhr sie dann fort. „Dehalb stimme ich mit meinem Vater überein: wer auch immer das damals veranlaßt hat stammte aus den eigenen Reihen. Und da meine Familie schon zu der Zeit recht übersichtlich war ...“  
„Ihr hattet Verbündete unter den anderen Familien, richtig?“ fragte Nick.  
Natalie grinste. „Sozusagen“, antwortete sie. „Wir waren seit Jahrhunderten mit einer anderen Royal-Familie verbündet. Dad vermutete den Verräter dort … und ich tue es mittlerweile auch.“ Sie stellte die Tasse auf den Tisch und lehnte sich seufzend zurück. „Nachdem Reed uns informiert hatte, sammelte meine Mutter mich ein und wir fuhren gemeinsam zu eurem Haus in Rhinebek. Als wir ankamen war das Haus leer, aber Marie und du, ihr wart noch da. Sie wollte gerade fahren. Meine Mutter ist ins Haus, weil wir hofften, dort einen Hinweis zu finden, wohin deine Eltern sich wenden wollten. Es gab einen alten Code, den wir immer benutzten, wenn irgendetwas aus dem Ruder lief. Also vermuteten wir, Reed habe eine solche codierte Nachricht hinterlassen.“  
„Hatte er?“ fragte Monroe, inzwischen gebannt lauschend.  
Natalie schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir haben sie zumindest nicht finden können. Dafür aber ...“ Sie stockte und sah auf. „Kimura war nicht am Unfallort, sondern im Haus, Nick. Er war der Meinung, die Münzen müßten dort sein. Meine Mutter lief in eine Falle.“ Sie schluckte hart. „Ich sagte Marie, sie solle dich wegbringen. Es gab eine Zuflucht für alle Fälle. Dort haben wir euch dann später aufgesucht. Ich weiß nicht, ob du dich daran noch erinnerst.“  
„Tue ich“, nickte Nick mit hartem Gesicht. „Du kamst zu mir und sagtest, wir müßten gehen und daß du mich suchen würdest.“ Er zögerte, ehe er dazusetzte. „Und ich erinnere mich, daß du eine Waffe dabei hattest und angeschossen warst.“  
Natalie knöpfte ihre neue Bluse ein Stückweit auf und zog den Stoff zurück.  
Monroe verzog das Gesicht, als er einen häßlichen hufeisenförmigen Bluterguß auf der Schulter sah. Aber da war auch eine Narbe, rund und gewölbt.  
„Die Kugel konnte nicht entfernt werden“, sagte Natalie leise, zog die Bluse dann wieder zurecht und nickte. „Ich folgte meiner Mutter ins Haus, als ich sie schreien hörte, und ich war mehr als glücklich, da nur mit einer Schußwunde wieder rauszukommen“, erklärte sie. „Kimura war auf Blut aus, und auf die Münzen. Und … er fand sie.“  
„Mom hatte sie zurückgelassen?“ fragte Nick ungläubig.  
„Sieht so aus. Ich habe nur das Kästchen gesehen. Ich hatte kein Verlangen, mich den Münzen zu nähern, glaubs mir. Jeder, der ihnen nie begegnet, sollte mehr als glücklich sein.“  
Monroe beobachtete, wie es in Nicks Gesicht arbeitete.  
Eines war merkwürdig, fiel ihm jetzt auf. Natalie schien nicht zu wissen, daß Kelly Burkhardt noch lebte, an ihrer Stelle jemand anderes gestorben war in jener Nacht.  
„Mein Vater traf ein, ehe Kimura mich töten konnte“, fuhr Natalie fort. „Kurz nach ihm kam dann auch die Polizei und teilte uns mit, daß es zu diesem Unfall gekommen war.“  
„Es war Mord!“ entfuhr es Nick mit kalter Stimme.  
„Damals ging man von einem Unfall aus“, entgegnete Natalie. „Dad und ich fuhren zum Versteck, mit uns kam auch ein Polizist.“  
„Sergeant Andy“, sagte Nick mit einem freudlosen Lächeln. „Er kam öfter, bis Tante Marie alles geregelt hatte und wir loszogen.“  
Natalie nickte. „Er war ebenfalls ein Wesen und stand auf der Gehaltsliste meines Vaters. Er sollte auf Marie und dich aufpassen, solange ihr eben noch in New York wart“, erklärte sie. Dann seufzte sie wieder und senkte den Blick. „Nick, es tut mir wirklich leid, was damals passiert ist. Wir alle hatten Kelly gewarnt wegen der Münzen, aber sie bestand darauf, nachdem sie sie geerbt hatte, sie im Haus aufzubewahren. Wir boten ihr mehrmals an, daß wir die Kosten für ein Schließfach übernehmen würden, sollte das zuviel für euch sein. Aber sie traute uns einfach nicht.“  
„Weil ihr Wesen seid“, sagte Nick ernst.  
Natalie nickte. „Möglich. Kelly traute keinem von uns. Tat sie nie.“ Sie gluckste unterdrückt. „Glaub es oder nicht, sie wollte Marie das Haus verbieten, nachdem die mit Farley zusammenkam. Ich denke, ihr zwei seid euch begegnet, oder?“  
Nick nickte. „Er lief anschließend Kimura über den Weg.“  
„Hörte ich.“ Natalie verzog das Gesicht. „Einerseits starb mit Kimura die letzte hiesige Möglichkeit herauszufinden, wer letztendlich hinter dem ganzen steckte, aber, glaube es mir, es ist besser, daß er tot ist. Du hättest nichts aus ihm herausgekriegt. Ich habs versucht, bei Gott!“  
„Sie hatten Kimura in der Mangel?“ fragte Monroe.  
„Nicht wirklich, ich wünschte ich hätte. Aber … er war einmal inhaftiert worden vor einigen Jahren in Japan. Nur kurze Zeit, dann holte die Dragon's Tongue ihn wieder heraus. Aber ich flog kurz rüber, nachdem ich … sagen wir, ich berief mich auf einen gewissen Detective in Rhinebek, der den Unfall zum Mordfall erklärt hatte.“  
Nun war es ein Muskel in Nicks Gesicht, der zuckte.  
Natürlich, kam es Monroe in den Sinn. Solange er sich nicht selbst eine blutige Nase holte, wollte Nick ja nie glauben, daß etwas unmöglich war. Gut, er hatte oft genug bewiesen, daß es das dann doch nicht war. Aber in diesem Fall …  
„Wie gings weiter in jener Nacht?“ fragte der Grimm. „Ich erinnere mich, daß da ein Umschlag weitergereicht wurde.“  
Natalie warf Monroe einen forschenden Blick zu, ehe sie antwortete: „Es gab einen Fond, für den Fall, daß der Wächter-Grimm umkam, um seine Familie abzusichern. In dem Umschlag befanden sich die Daten, um auf das Konto zugreifen zu können.“  
Monroe bemerkte den engen Blickkontakt zwischen den beiden. Da war noch etwas gewesen, aber sie wollte das nicht vor ihm sagen, begriff er. Sollte ihm recht sein. Es reichte ihm vollkommen, einmal überwacht worden zu sein.  
„Marie fühlte sich nicht fähig, die Leichen zu identifizieren“, fuhr Natalie schließlich fort, wenn auch deutlich zögernd nun. „Also sind wir zum Leichenschauhaus gefahren am nächsten Morgen, während sie sich um dich kümmerte.“  
„Die Leichen sind anhand medizinischer Berichte identifiziert worden“, entgegnete Nick hart.  
Die Lindwurm nickte. „Da war nicht mehr viel zu identifizieren, darum mußten wir letztendlich darauf zurückgreifen. Reed war nicht ganz so … er war noch erkennbar. Kelly dagegen ...“ Sie schluckte und schüttelte den Kopf, den Blick wieder nach innen gerichtet. „Es tut mir so leid, Nick“, flüsterte sie schließlich heiser.  
Der wandte sich ab.  
„Eines allerdings verstehe ich nicht“, wandte Monroe ein.  
Nick fuhr zu ihm herum und schoß einen mörderischen Blick auf ihn ab.  
Natalie dagegen musterte ihn interessiert. „Was?“  
Monroe schloß den Mund, als er verstand.  
Nick wollte nicht, daß sie erfuhr, daß seine Mutter noch lebte. Warum auch immer. Wenn er Natalie wirklich trauen würde, würde er es ihr doch sagen, oder?  
Monroes Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren, während er fühlte, wie das Schweigen immer stärker auf ihm lastete. „Ich … äh ...“ Das Pfeifen des Dampfkochtopfes enthob ihn einer Antwort.   
„Dinner ist fertig!“


End file.
